Willow's Pain Series
by shannon5
Summary: Willow is raped. Someone helps her get her life back.
1. Willow's Pain

Willow's Pain  
  
Spike was cutting through the park on his way back to his crypt when he saw the familiar figure under the tree in the distance. What the hell's she doing here, thought she had a date tonight anyway he thought as he crossed the picnic area heading toward the girl.  
  
"What's up Red? Date dum…" His voice trailed off as the small red head raised her head from her arms.  
  
Spike stood staring at he bruises and drying blood on the tear stained face looking up at him.  
  
"What happened?" Spike said more gently this time.  
  
"Go away Spike." Was her only reply.  
  
"Not gonna happen." Spike stated still watching the girl closely, "Where's your date? Were you attacked?"  
  
Willow looked at the vampire, she didn't want to talk about this but he obviously wasn't going away.  
  
"My date… Attacked me." Willow said bitterly.  
  
"What? Bloody hell, are you okay? Lets go, I'll find the slayer." Spike said.  
  
"No!" Willow said. "Buffy can't know. She'd kill him, Spike."  
  
"What's the problem there?"  
  
"What happened to me tonight is my word against his. If Buffy kills him, she'll go to jail." Willow said tears forming in her eyes again, "I can't let that happen."  
  
"Well then, what do you plan on doing? You can't go home like this. You can't stay here. I could smell the blood and fear as soon as I came into the park. You are very lucky I'm the only vampire that's crossed your path tonight." Spike said.  
  
Part of Willow knew Spike was right. She could feel the blood on her face and she knew there had to be bruises on her too. She had no money with her though, and she couldn't go to the dorm. Staying here until Buffy left for class in the morning was her only option.  
  
"I'll take my chances." She said firmly.  
  
Spike stood in front of her for a minute not really believing what he heard her say. She knows what lives in this town, and she was saying she would take her chances. Finally he reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. Willow let out a small scream when he pulled her up.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, let's go." Spike said angrily.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere safe. If I leave you out here alone and anything else happens to you the slayer will stake me." Spike said pulling her out of the park.  
  
A few minutes later they walked into the lobby of an expensive looking apartment building. Spike pulled her across the lobby to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Willow decided it was time to speak again.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"My apartment Red." Spike answered simply.  
  
"You live in a crypt." Willow said confused.  
  
"No I live here. The crypt is just a place to hang out for me. 'Sides I figured you all would be disappointed to find me living here." Spike said smiling at her as the elevator stopped.  
  
They stepped off the elevator and Spike led her down the hall until he located the right door. He opened the door and stepped back motioning her inside. Willow walked in and looked around, surprised by the apparent expense and taste that went into this apartment.  
  
"Spike this is… Wow." Willow said. "How do you afford this?"  
  
"I'm one hundred and twenty seven years old, you collect a lot of things in that much time." Spike said. "Over all living as a vampire is cheap. So you save a lot."  
  
Spike led Willow into the large living room. She looked around at the dark leather furniture set against the white walls and white carpeting. She wandered into the kitchen, which was very sparse, there was a stove, refrigerator, and a microwave. Of course there's not a lot in here. He's a vampire he doesn't eat she realized as she looked around.  
  
"Red why don't you take a shower and I'll run to the store and pick up some food for you, anything else you need while I'm out?" He asked.  
  
"You don't have to do that Spike." She answered.  
  
"It's not a problem. What do you need?"  
  
"Toothbrush, and hairbrush I guess." Willow said.  
  
Spike led Willow down the hall showing her the bathroom and taking her in a bedroom where he retrieved a shirt and handed it to her.  
  
"I don't have anything that will fit you." Spike said, "You can wear this for now, I'll see if I can bring back something for you to wear."  
  
Spike waited until she was in the bathroom with the door closed before he quietly left the apartment. He checked his watch quickly, still kind of early maybe the slayer is still on patrol and he can get some clothes from the dorm, he decided to head there first.  
  
Spike quickly found the window to the room that Willow and Buffy shared. Peering inside he found the room empty. Better move quickly, she's either with Captain Cardboard, which means she'll be gone all night or she may just be patrolling which means she could be back any minute he thought as he quickly moved through the open window. He moved to the dresser and found the items he was looking for and then moved to the closet pulling out a couple outfits and locating a bag on the floor he stuffed the items inside and moved through the window again. As he closed the window behind him he saw the door open and Buffy step through it.  
  
Willow finished her shower and realized Spike wasn't back yet so she moved into the living room, she located his video collection in the corner and scanned through it looking for a movie to watch. Not finding anything she wanted to see tonight she grabbed the remote control and sat on the couch scanning through the channels finally settling on Golden Girls. She curled her legs under her as she watched the show. Her mind kept wandering back over the night's events. Everything had seemed so perfect. He had been so kind and polite. Willow jumped when she heard the door open behind her.  
  
"Just me Red." Spike said when he saw her jump.  
  
"Spike." Willow said turning to face him.  
  
Spike moved into the kitchen first setting a couple bags on the counter. Then returned to the living room handing Willow the bag from her dorm. Willow unzipped the bag and looked at the familiar items inside.  
  
"How did you…" Willow began.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Spike said smiling.  
  
"Probably not." She answered.  
  
Willow found the pajamas in the bag and got up to go change into something a little less revealing than Spike's t-shirt. Spike watched as she walked away, noticing for the first time the bruises on her arms and thighs. He went into the kitchen and began putting his purchases away. Willow walked back out of the bedroom wearing the blue silk shorts pajamas that Spike had brought with him.  
  
"Didn't know what you liked so I brought a little of everything." Spike said as he put the last of the groceries away.  
  
"Thanks. For everything." Willow said. "I mean showing me your secret home and all."  
  
"We are going to have a problem Red. When you don't return tonight the slayer is going to wonder…" Spike began.  
  
"Took care of it. Called and left her a message that I was staying at my parents tonight. Said my mom wasn't feeling well." Willow explained.  
  
Spike moved around the counter looking at the cut on her forehead. He walked back into the kitchen grabbing a first aid kit and setting it next to her.  
  
"We need to clean that cut." Spike said grabbing the antiseptic spray from the kit. "I'm sorry this is going to hurt."  
  
Spike sprayed a little of the antiseptic on the cut, feeling a twinge of guilt at when he heard her gasp. He quickly cleansed the wound and covered it in antibiotic ointment before covering it with a bandage.  
  
"Do you want to watch television or would you rather go to bed?" Spike asked.  
  
"Bed I guess. I can sleep here on the couch though." Willow said quickly.  
  
"No. You take the bedroom. I've slept on much worse than this couch." Spike said leading her back into the bedroom.  
  
Spike went back into the living room after making sure Willow had everything she needed. She didn't want him to tell her friends. Fine then he wouldn't but the bastard that did this was going to pay. He hadn't worked out how exactly yet but he would make him pay for hurting her. Spike settled himself on the couch and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Part of Willow's mind knew she was dreaming, knew it wasn't really happening again. But the other part of her mind couldn't wake up, couldn't get away. That was the part of her mind that was in control right now. She kept feeling him kissing her, forcing her into the grass, pushing her legs apart, holding her down. She kept feeling him thrusting into her, hurting her. She was screaming, she couldn't stop, the part that knew this was a dream couldn't wake her up.  
  
Spike jumped off the couch at the sound of screaming in the next room. He ran to the bedroom opening the door he saw the small figure on the bed. She was thrashing around so much she had the sheets wrapped around her arms and legs, pinning her to the bed. She was screaming, she sounded so terrified. He moved quickly to the bed trying to shake the red head awake.  
  
"Willow!" He said gently.  
  
He moved his hands away from her. Realizing that touching her only seemed to make her thrashing worse.  
  
"Willow!" He said again more forcefully this time.  
  
Willow could hear the familiar voice calling out to her. She knew she had to go to the voice. Spike's voice. Going toward Spike's voice would mean safety. She started to pull her self away from her attacker, out of her dream. She was finally waking up.  
  
"Spike?" She said hesitantly as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Red, I'm here." Spike said.  
  
Spike sat next to her watching as her shaking form disentangled itself from her covers. He could see the tears forming in her eyes again. He reached one hand toward her pulling her against his chest. Rubbing her back softly as she cried. They stayed that way until the shaking had stopped and she had stopped crying.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly when she moved away from him.  
  
"I'm afraid Spike. When I go to sleep it all happens again." Willow said quietly, "Can you stay in here?"  
  
"Red I don't…"  
  
"Please Spike. I feel safe when you're near me." Willow said.  
  
"All right." Spike said.  
  
Spike moved to lay down on the bed pulling Willow with him. He pulled her back against his chest and kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. He felt her breathing becoming more even as they lay there, as she fell asleep. She has lived through so much in her very young life. She's fought more, stronger, demons than most slayers, and survived. But this one man, in one night has made her afraid of her own damn shadow was the thought Spike couldn't get rid of as he drifted back into sleep, that and he would find a way to make the bastard pay.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Willow woke with a start when she felt arms around her and the body pressed against her. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. She relaxed immediately, feeling safe with Spike. Her stomach started to make soft growling noises. Okay, time to get something to eat She thought glancing at the clock. It was two o'clock, she had slept the whole morning away. She gently slipped out of Spike's arms, needing to eat and leave a new message for Buffy. Making her way to the kitchen she rummaged through the refrigerator, checking to see what Spike thought she would eat for breakfast. She finally found some yogurt, grabbing it she quickly searched for a spoon. She sat on the barstool at the counter and began eating, her mind wandering to what she could tell her friends. She was going to have to avoid them until all the bruises healed. She looked up from her breakfast when she heard a sound in the hallway. A moment later Spike appeared in the kitchen, dressed in only his jeans.  
  
"Mornin'" He said as he opened the refrigerator pulling out a bag of blood.  
  
"Not really morning anymore." Willow answered.  
  
"Is if you're a vampire." Spike responded.  
  
Spike grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured the blood into it before setting it in the microwave. While it was warming he turned to look at the red head. He was going to have to get the information he needed about her date last night, he just wasn't sure how to go about getting it without upsetting her.  
  
"Spike, I was thinking. I can't go back to the dorms until these bruises heal, I mean Buffy lives with me, can't exactly hide them from her." Willow said.  
  
"You can stay here. I told you last night slayer doesn't know this place exists. No one does, you'll be safe." Spike said.  
  
"Thank you, problem is I have to tell them something." Willow said.  
  
"I could tell them I fell madly in love with you and I'm holding you hostage as my love slave." Spike suggested smiling at the witch.  
  
"Yeah, that would work." Willow replied smiling, "If I wanted to see how fast Buffy would stake you."  
  
"Okay, tell her you're going out of town." Spike suggested.  
  
"That would really work. I have an aunt in San Francisco. I can tell Buffy I went with my mom to visit her." Willow said her mood brightening. "Oh, clothes, I don't have enough to stay here for very long."  
  
"We can drive to L.A. tonight and buy anything you need." Spike suggested.  
  
"No money." Willow said dejectedly.  
  
"Told you I have plenty don't worry about anything 'kay?" Spike answered placing his empty mug in the sink.  
  
"Spike I can't ask you to… I mean letting me stay here is enough."  
  
"Not asking. I'm offering." Spike said. "Going to shower now. Make yourself at home."  
  
Spike quickly ran water into his empty mug then retreated back down the hall to the bathroom. Willow waited until she heard the water running then picked up the phone and dialed. Buffy answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hi Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"Hey Will how's your mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's okay, she was more upset than sick. My aunt is sick, mom wants me to go with her to San Francisco to visit her, so I might be gone a while Okay." Willow said quickly.  
  
"Sure Will. Call and let us know how things are going though 'kay?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call in a couple days." Willow said. "Bye."  
  
Willow hung up the phone and moved into the living room grabbing the bag Spike and brought from the dorm. She took it into the bedroom and dumped it on the bed. He had brought her toothbrush, hairbrush, some scrunchies for her hair and he had even remembered to grab some fresh panties and bras as well as a couple outfits from her closet. Overall not a bad job of finding what she would need, for a man. She heard the water stop in the next room as she was sorting through the items in the bag. She turned around as Spike walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Oh, uh Spike…" Willow stuttered staring at the nearly naked vampire.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know you were in here." Spike said motioning to the closet.  
  
"Right, I'll be going now." Willow said and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Spike quickly dressed and returned to the living room. Willow blushed as soon as he entered the room then quickly retreated to the bathroom. Gonna have to get used to her being here, and not walk around in a towel Spike thought as he washed the mug and spoon from their breakfast. He sat on the couch watching television waiting for Willow to return after her shower.  
  
"Red, we need to talk." Spike said when she walked into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I'll be more careful." Willow began.  
  
"Not that Pet. Last night." Spike said gently.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You don't have to tell me much. I just want to know who he is?" Spike said.  
  
"Who, Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because I want to know. Why not tell me, can't hurt anyone with this damn chip anyway." Spike asked.  
  
"Ryan Jameson." Willow said quietly, "He's in my drama class, he lives in the hall next to mine."  
  
"Lives in the next building huh?" Spike asked, finding him would be easier than expected.  
  
"Yeah. God Spike he plays football, he's into the drama thing, his grades are almost as high as mine. I never would have thought he could ever…" Willow said tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"Funny isn't it?" Spike said, "You've all been so worried about what evil thing I could do, none of you ever even looked at the evil humans do to each other everyday."  
  
Spike reached for her pulling her down on the couch next to him. Hugging her, not wanting to see her in anymore pain.  
  
"Don't cry Red, I promise you he will never hurt you again." Spike said softly into her hair.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
As soon as the sun had set Spike and Willow left the apartment to head for Los Angeles. Willow watched as Spike sped down the streets of the city, he obviously knew exactly where he wanted to go. Finally he pulled to a stop in front of a very large, very expensive looking boutique. As they walked in Willow looked around her before turning to Spike.  
  
"This is too much, too expensive, I can't…" Willow stammered.  
  
"I told you don't worry about money." Spike said.  
  
They were quickly approached a woman offering help. Spike squeezed Willow's hand gently.  
  
"Will you be all right if I leave for a while?" Spike asked.  
  
"I guess." Willow said.  
  
"I want her to have everything she wants, from outfits to shoes, to underwear. I don't care about the expense." Spike said to the sales woman handing her a credit card.  
  
"I will be back within a couple hours, have fun pick anything you want okay." Spike said, turning back to Willow he kissed her cheek gently then left the store.  
  
"What can I show you first Miss." The woman said as soon as the door closed behind Spike.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike moved through the streets of L.A. he knew what he was looking for. His sources had told him weeks ago that Darla and Dru were here. A plan had began to form in his mind shortly after suggesting coming here to get new clothes. He would take care of Ryan himself but he needed bait. Bait that wouldn't be in any real danger from the bastard, which of course left out most humans. He stopped at a couple demon bars along the way, questioning demons on the whereabouts of the two vampires. Didn't take long to locate them, they had made quite a name for themselves, well he at least found Darla, Dru seemed to have disappeared again.  
  
"Spike, it's been a long time." Darla said when Spike sat at the table with her.  
  
"Yeah. Love to do the family reunion thing with you but I need a favor."  
  
"A favor, I thought you worked with the slayer now." Darla said suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. Look a friend of mine, a human friend, was raped. I want the bastard to pay for it. I need someone to lure him out." Spike said.  
  
"What makes you think I will help you avenge a human wronged?" Darla asked.  
  
"Easy, I'm giving you the chance to play mind games on someone, and you can even help torture him if you like." Spike answered.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Darla asked.  
  
Darla was bored with Los Angeles anyway, Angel didn't want to play anymore so she needed something to occupy her time. Listening to Spike lay out his plan, she decided this could definitely be something to keep boredom at bay.  
  
"Thought you had a chip or something and you couldn't hurt people?" Darla asked when Spike had finished talking.  
  
"Hurts like hell, but I can do it I want to." Spike answered.  
  
"I'll be in Sunnydale tomorrow then." Darla said.  
  
"Right, call me when you get a date with him." Spike said standing to leave, " Oh, and Darla, keep a low profile, don't want the slayer to kill you before you finish our deal."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Spike returned to the boutique he found a very happy Willow waiting with several very large bags at her side.  
  
"Get everything you need Red?" Spike asked looking at the bags.  
  
"If it's too much we can return it I mean the lady kept telling me I should get things and I don't need all of it…" Willow began quickly.  
  
"It's fine." Spike said reaching for the bags. "Ready to head home?"  
  
Spike walked out the door followed by Willow. They stopped at a Denny's on the way back to grab something to eat before returning to Sunnydale.  
  
When they walked back into the apartment Spike carried the bags into the bedroom. He began moving his clothes closer together making room for all of Willow's purchases. He was in a much better mood now that he knew he could get to the man that hurt Willow. Willow walked into the bedroom and watched as the vampire moved his clothes then began placing her new items on hangers.  
  
"Spike you don't have to do that." Willow said from the doorway.  
  
"I don't want to see all of this damaged by being kept in these bags. 'Sides worse that could happen is my jeans or t-shirts get wrinkled not exactly earth shattering." Spike replied.  
  
Spike continued hanging clothes as Willow handed them to him. It was almost dawn when the last of the items had been placed in the closet. Willow went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas again. When she returned Spike had removed his shirt and shoes and was sprawled across the bed sleeping. Willow sighed looking at the peaceful vampire. She walked over to the bed pulling the covers over him before slipping under them herself. As soon as Spike felt the warmth of her body near his her rolled on his side hugging her to him, pulling her against his chest. She nestled herself closer to him as his arms tightened and quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Spike woke before Willow, lying next to her looking at the bruises on her face and arms his grip on her tightened, he wanted to protect her from being hurt again. How could anyone hurt her like that. Someone that sweet, gentle, and kind should be protected. Okay so he had kidnapped her once, and Dru and her minions had hurt her that time with Angelus, but he never really meant to hurt he red head. Spike eased his arms from around her, grabbing clean clothes headed for the shower.  
  
Willow felt Spike move away from her. Not wanting to get up yet she remained still. When she heard the bathroom door close she decided she might as well get up and have breakfast. She left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She found frozen waffles in the freezer and popped a couple in the toaster Spike had purchased for her. She heard the water in the bathroom stop while she was waiting for her food, and decided to warm Spike's blood for him. Grabbing a mug she emptied a plastic bag in it and popped it in the microwave.  
  
Spike emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen just as Willow was pouring syrup over her waffles, when the microwave sounded he looked at the girl in the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"Big appetite today Pet?" He asked.  
  
Willow opened the microwave door and pulled out he warm mug, handing it over to the vampire.  
  
"No, thought you might be hungry though." She replied and retrieved her plate of waffles.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said.  
  
They sat at the counter eating in silence. Spike had done a lot of thinking last night and he knew he needed to talk to Willow about some things that had occurred to him but he was afraid of upsetting her again. As he finished his blood he decided that she had to deal with the things he was going to say, either now or later, so it might as well be now.  
  
"Red, We need to talk about some things." Spike said as he placed the mug in the sink, filling it with water.  
  
"Talk about what?" Willow said finishing the last bite of waffle.  
  
"What happened to you that night." Spike said simply.  
  
"I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore." Willow said nervously.  
  
"I know that, but Willow I think you need to see a doctor." Spike said gently.  
  
"A-a doctor." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, Pet. What happened, I mean, there could be consequences." Spike said unsure exactly how he wanted to approach this subject.  
  
"You mean like I could be pregnant?" Willow asked, the idea occurring to her for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, but also you need to be tested for… Your probably not the first girl that thought he was a nice guy." Spike said.  
  
"Oh god. Spike I never thought about that. What if…" Her voice trailed off as she started crying again.  
  
Spike moved around the counter quickly to hug her to him. He hated bringing up this subject with her, he knew she hadn't thought about any of this, but it really needed to be dealt with now. His hands moved over her back soothing her until her breathing began to even out again and the soft sobs had stopped.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Willow said raising her head from his shoulder.  
  
"You're going to go to a doctor, then we'll take it from there." Spike said calmly.  
  
"I can't go to my doctor Spike. My parents could find out, I mean they pay the bills and…"  
  
"Relax. We'll find another doctor, not in Sunnydale. And don't worry about the bills." Spike assured her.  
  
"Spike I can't take any more from you." Willow said.  
  
"I said not to worry about it Pet." Spike answered. "Now why don't you go shower and I'll see about finding a doctor."  
  
Willow gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before heading to the shower.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Darla was sitting on a bench just outside the building where the University's drama club was meeting. Finding this guy had been easier than she expected. Spike had known his name and the dorm building he lived in, from there a few questions to various students had told her where to find him. She opened the book she had brought with her and pretended to read while keeping an eye out for her target.  
  
She didn't have to wait long before students started exiting the building, spotting the guy she was looking for she rose and started walking toward him. She let her body collide with his, letting her books fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm just so clumsy today." Darla said bending to pick up the books.  
  
"No, no I'm sure it was my fault." He said bending to retrieve the books for her. "Let me help you with those."  
  
"Thank you." Darla said shyly when he stood holding her books.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked.  
  
Works fast doesn't he Darla thought as she nodded her approval.  
  
"I live off campus." She said.  
  
"Lead the way." He Answered gesturing her ahead of him. "My name is Ryan by the way."  
  
"Darla." She said softly.  
  
They walked quietly to the small apartment building Darla had found earlier that evening. When the approached the door she turned back to him.  
  
"Well goodnight it was nice meeting you." She said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice. Would you like to go out sometime?" Ryan asked leaning closer to her.  
  
"This weekend." Darla suggested that would give Spike at least three days to prepare.  
  
"Friday then?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight then." He said before walking away.  
  
Darla stood at the door watching him walk away. He's arrogant, teaching him a lesson is going to be fun She thought as he moved out of sight. She walked into the apartment, and picked up the phone dialing it quickly.  
  
"Hi." She said when she heard the familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Yeah. All set. Friday night picking me up at eight." She told him.  
  
She quickly gave him her address then hung up. She waited a while then went back out in the night. She was hungry and Spike was right, at least for the next few days no feeding in Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
Spike had found a clinic in Los Angeles that was open late. According to the receptionist on the phone they kind of specialized in this kind of situation. She had told him that they had a female doctor who was also a rape counselor, she would examine Willow and talk to her, try to convince her to go the police but wouldn't force the issue. Spike made an appointment for Willow for the same night. Just as they were about to leave the apartment Darla called. He quickly wrote the information down and hung up, sticking the address in his pocket.  
  
They walked into the clinic and looked around. There were a few girls sitting in the waiting area but overall the place was quiet. Willow and Spike walked over to the reception desk and signed in, the receptionist handed them some forms for Willow to fill out. They took the forms and found seats in the corner. Willow quickly filled out the forms, hesitating only when she reached the billing questions. Spike pulled a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to her. She smiled softly and copied the required information. She finished filling out the forms and returned them to the receptionist. Willow took her seat beside Spike who reached for her hand squeezing it gently.  
  
"It'll be all right Red."  
  
"What if its not?" Willow said softly.  
  
"It will be." Spike said letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Willow." The receptionist said.  
  
Willow stood up and followed the woman into the back of the building. The woman motioned Willow into an exam room.  
  
"The doctor will be in soon." She said before quietly exiting the room.  
  
How can this be happening? I'm in a clinic worried about diseases, this doesn't happen to me Willow thought while waiting for the doctor. The door opened quietly and a woman walked through the door.  
  
"Willow. I'm doctor Whynan." She said extending her hand to Willow.  
  
"Hi." Willow said taking the offered hand.  
  
"Would you like to talk first or do the exam first?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Talk I guess." Willow said.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Willow quickly explained what happened that night. Spike finding her, not wanting to tell her friends or the police, and the reasons she was here.  
  
"Your friend was right. There probably isn't anything wrong, but it's best to make sure." The doctor said comfortingly, "I do think you should reconsider telling your friends and the police though."  
  
"I can't tell my friends, I can't really explain why but I can't. And I don't want to go through the trial and everything of going to the police."  
  
"Okay, as I said it's your decision. I think we should to the exam now then I'll come back and talk to you after getting the results." The doctor said handing Willow the hospital gown then leaving the room for her to change.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After finishing the exam the doctor told her she could get dressed again and she would be back as soon as she had the results.  
  
"Can you ask my friend to come in here please?" Willow said hesitantly.  
  
"It won't take long for the results." The doctor told her.  
  
"I know, but I want him in here. I don't care if he hears what you tell me anyway."  
  
"I'll get him for you." The doctor said and closed the door.  
  
Willow dressed quickly and was just pulling her shirt over her head when she heard the soft knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Spike." Willow said.  
  
"The doctor told me you wanted me back here."  
  
"Yeah. If it's okay I don't want to be alone for this." Willow confessed.  
  
"Sure." Spike said and sat in the chair across from the red head.  
  
The doctor walked into the room a few minutes later and smiled at Willow.  
  
"Well I have good news. All tests were negative. Including pregnancy. I do however want to put you on antibiotics in case there is anything that hasn't shown up yet."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm okay?" Willow said almost afraid to believe it.  
  
"Yes. You'll be fine. The prescription is at the reception desk as well as a card for a rape counselor. I know you said you didn't want to see one but keep the card in case you change your mind."  
  
The doctor left the room and Willow stood up and walked over to Spike. Hugging him she smiled and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, happy that she was going to be okay.  
  
"I'm okay Spike." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Spike said, "Lets get out of here." Everything will be all right very soon he thought as they walked to the reception area.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Spike's mind was drifting places he knew it shouldn't be. He was vaguely aware of that as he felt himself drifting into a dream. He couldn't help it though, with the warm body pressed against him for the last three nights. In his mind she wasn't afraid, she wasn't fragile, she was here because she wanted him. His mind saw him lowering his head to kiss the small red head, tasting her with his tongue moving in her mouth. His mind saw her arms wrapping around his neck returning the kiss, pressing her body against his. He could almost feel her breasts against his chest. He could feel himself hardening as his mind drifted further into the dream.  
  
Willow felt Spike's arms tighten around her; she rolled over so she was facing the sleeping vampire. He was smiling in his sleep. Must be having a nice dream She thought as she studied his face. His hands began moving on her back, caressing her, drawing her closer to him. As her hips met his she could feel him pressing against her. She panicked, started struggling against the arms that held her.  
  
Spike was being pulled out of his dreams damn, I don't want to wake up yet Spike thought. Then he was jarred completely awake when he heard Willow's frightened scream. He sat up in the bed letting go of her immediately.  
  
"Spike…I…" Willow stammered, starting to calm down.  
  
"What happened?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"You were sleeping, then you started to… And I got frightened." Willow said burying her face in her hands.  
  
"No. It's my fault Red." Damn, guess my dream got a little to real Spike thought, "I guess I didn't… I mean…"  
  
Spike looked at the small girl on the bed, who right now looked even smaller. I am such a bloody ass crossed his mind as he watched her.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you Pet." Spike said softly.  
  
"I know that, I know you wouldn't hurt me, I just…" Willow trailed off. "What was happening anyway, one minute I thought you must be having a pleasant dream the next you were… Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Okay guess you figured it out. Willow I'm not that guy though, you know that right. No point in denying I like you. A lot. But I would never force you into anything you don't want." Spike said quietly.  
  
"I know. Spike I like you too. Part of me always has." Willow confessed.  
  
"Really, I had no idea." Spike said looking at the witch, "Why didn't you ever let on?"  
  
"Me? The one who had a crush on nice, sweet, safe Xander since like third grade and never told him. Tell the Big Bad that I liked him." Willow said blushing deeply at Spike's gaze.  
  
"Okay. So what now?" Spike said.  
  
"I don't know. I want to… But I don't know if I can." Willow said.  
  
"I don't want to push you or scare you." Spike said. "You know I'm willing to go forward with this Willow, but we have to do move at your pace. Nothing happens from now on unless you make the first move."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. You." Spike answered, "I get the shower first."  
  
Spike got off the bed quickly grabbing clothes from his closet and retreating into the bathroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
The next few days past quickly and all pretty much the same. Spike and Willow spent most of their time in the apartment. Talking, watching movies, and getting to know each other in a different light.  
  
Spike spent a lot of time thinking about the Ryan, as time grew closer, he felt more and more confident that his plan would work. Spike knew the bastard couldn't be allowed to get away with what he had done. He was careful not to tell Willow anything about his plans, he didn't want her upset and he knew she wouldn't be happy about this, it's the reason she didn't want to go to Buffy after all.  
  
Willow spent much of the time thinking and healing. She was growing closer to her vampire protector. She trusted him, in a way she never thought she could. She thought about what had happened on that morning, he liked her, he wanted her. She did feel the same, had for a long time, but that fear was in the way. She had to find a way past the fear. He was willing to be patient but for how long. She knew something was going on with him, he was acting odd, like he was keeping something from her, she didn't know what, but didn't want to think about it either. All she was sure of was the physical damage was starting to heal, she could see the bruises yellowing and fading every day and Spike was helping to heal the emotional damage of that night. 


	2. Spike's Revenge

Friday  
  
Willow was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Spike came out of bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and quietly watched the red head for a moment. The bruises were almost gone. She was starting to act like the girl he knew again. She did still have nightmares though. Whenever he left her alone sleeping she would start having nightmares again. He knew he couldn't make the pain go away, but at least he could make sure it never happened again. In a few hours he would be meeting Darla.  
  
"Hi, Pet." Spike said walking over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Hey." Willow said smiling at the vampire.  
  
Spike retrieved a bag filled with blood and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard. As his blood warmed in the microwave he decided he better tell her he was going out tonight.  
  
"Red, about tonight." He began.  
  
"What about it?" Willow asked sitting down to eat her sandwich.  
  
"I have to go out." Spike said simply.  
  
"Out?" Willow asked fear creeping into her voice.  
  
"I have to Luv. I shouldn't be more than a few hours but I have to go alone."  
  
"W-why can't I come with you?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"I have to get blood for one thing. I'm running low. You must have noticed." Spike explained.  
  
"I could go with…"  
  
"No. You can't go there. Its dangerous and not necessarily legal." Spike said.  
  
"I should be back before your ready for bed." Spike said, "I promise."  
  
"Okay. Just please not to long." Willow said.  
  
"I won't be. Your safe here Red, you're the only one that even knows it exists." Spike said trying to relax some of her fears, "No one can get into this building with out passing security in the front. If anyone tries to come up here they would call and ask you first."  
  
"Okay." Willow said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow was in the shower when Spike left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He hated leaving her alone. She would be okay though, he knew that, but the fear in her eyes was killing him. Funny I used to like the look and smell of fear he thought as he entered the elevator. He only had fifteen minutes to get to Darla's apartment. He had to be there before Ryan arrived; otherwise he would never find them since Darla didn't know where they were going.  
  
Spike hid in the shadows outside the apartment building waiting for the couple to exit. He had watched Ryan enter the building. Soon he heard Darla's laughter echo in the night air as they emerged from the building. He watched as they headed down the street, toward the downtown area. He waited until they were far enough ahead that he wouldn't be spotted before moving from the shadows to follow behind. He followed them to the movie theater, stood a few people behind them in line and purchased a ticket for the same movie. He hid in the shadows inside the theater while they purchased popcorn and sodas. He sat down a couple rows behind them so he could hear their conversation before the movie started.  
  
"Oh, I'm new in town. I just transferred here this semester." Darla said quietly to her date.  
  
"Really so you don't have any friends or anything yet?" Ryan responded.  
  
"No, just pretty much alone right now." Darla said smiling him.  
  
Spike watched smiling. Obviously Darla was the perfect choice for his plan. She has the dumb blonde routine down so perfectly, plays innocence really well too. Ryan would never expect what she really is. The lights started to dim and he watched as Ryan reached over taking her hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After the movie Spike followed the couple down the street toward a small restaurant. He watched from outside as they ate their meal, making small talk again. Spike couldn't hear what they were saying, and part of him was glad. He didn't think he could take much more of Darla's dumb, innocent college girl act without laughing out loud. This was all going so much better than he had planned.  
  
Spike waited until their meal had been served then walked across the street to the payphone to call Willow. He had promised he would call and check on her if he was going to be late.  
  
"Hello." Willow said answering on the first ring.  
  
"Hello Red." Spike said.  
  
"Spike. Thank God." Willow said  
  
"I'm sorry Pet, but I'm running later than expected. I'm going to be a few more hours." Spike said.  
  
"I'm okay. It's good for me right? I mean I can't live here with you forever." Willow said trying to sound calmer than she felt.  
  
"Right." Spike said. "Want me to bring anything home with me?"  
  
"Coffee ice cream would be great." Willow said brightening.  
  
"Ice cream it is then. I'll see you in a few hours." Spike said before hanging up the phone.  
  
He walked back across the street to continue his watch over the couple. They were just finishing their meal. They sat talking for a little longer before leaving the restaurant. Ryan started walking them toward the park. Spike followed at a safe distance, staying in the shadows but close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"Ryan, this is kind of a long way to take to my place isn't it?" Darla asked.  
  
"I just like the park and wanted to cut through it." He responded.  
  
After they entered the park Ryan began walking her toward the spot where Spike had found Willow a week ago. Not even a little original is he Spike thought as he followed. When Ryan had pulled Darla into the darkness of the trees he turned and pulled her against him.  
  
Ryan lowered his head to try and kiss Darla who immediately pretended to struggle against him. Turning her head away she pushed at his shoulders. He said something to her that Spike couldn't hear. Ryan reached for the buttons on Darla's shirt trying to release them. When her struggling prevented him from unbuttoning the shirt he ripped it. Pushing her down to the grass he grabbed her arms with one hand and began pushing at her skirt with the other. Spike began moving closer, Darla wasn't going to let this go much further and he needed to be ready.  
  
When Ryan lowered his head again to kiss her, he looked at her face and screamed.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryan shouted letting go of her arms.  
  
Grabbing Ryan's throat as she sat up Darla flipped him over so she was on top of him.  
  
"What's the matter boy? Don't like girls that fight back?" Darla said smiling at him as her game face receded.  
  
"What was that? You aren't…"  
  
"No I'm not. What I am going to do though is teach you a lesson you should have learned a long time ago." Darla responded.  
  
"B-but…" Ryan stammered.  
  
"Spike, Darling. You ready?" Darla called out.  
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows and moved over next to the couple.  
  
"Absolutely." Spike said looking at the man beneath Darla. "Let's get him out of here."  
  
Darla stood up pulling the boy with her. Spike grabbed his other arm and the trio started walking toward his crypt.  
  
  
  
"Let me go first." Darla said after Spike had finished securing the chains around Ryan's arms and ankles.  
  
"All right Luv. But save some for me." Spike said stepping away.  
  
Ryan stood staring at the two blondes in front of him. Obviously they were crazy but they were also really strong and in the park her face had changed, he didn't know how but it did.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Ryan asked nervously.  
  
"You tried to rape me and you ask what I want?" Darla said moving closer.  
  
"I-I was just… I mean…" Ryan stammered.  
  
"I think he's afraid Spike." Darla said watching the boy in front of her closely. "Actually I know he is, I smell the fear."  
  
"Me to Pet. Always liked that scent."  
  
"You can't smell fear can you?" Darla said running a finger along Ryan's jaw.  
  
"Smell?" Ryan said.  
  
"That's what I missed the most when that law firm made me human." Darla said moving her hand down Ryan's chest. "I couldn't smell things anymore."  
  
"W-why are you doing this?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Because you see we are evil. We are vampires. Yet what you do is disgusting even to us." Darla said.  
  
"Let's not forget pathetic." Spike said.  
  
Darla turned to look at the younger vampire raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Think about how pathetic you would have to be, human or vampire, to have to force sex on someone." Spike said calmly, "But really enough talking now don't you think."  
  
Darla smiled Spike and turned back to Ryan.  
  
"Spike says I get to torture you. He wants a chance to but he says I get to go first as long as I don't kill you." Darla said.  
  
Darla moved around across the crypt to a table with an assortment of weapons on it. She moved several of them around picking up a couple and setting them back down before picking a small dagger and holding it up to examine it.  
  
"How many times do you suppose a young man like yourself could be stabbed with this before they died?" Darla asked running the dagger across Ryan's chest.  
  
Ryan stood watching Darla, afraid to move or answer. Spike stood leaning on the wall watching a few feet away.  
  
"I wish we could put a damn chip in his head." Spike said smiling, "But your way works too."  
  
"I hate to waste the blood though." Darla said, "But I guess it can't be helped."  
  
Darla moved the dagger across his chest again just hard enough to break the skin; she smiled calmly as she watched the blood flow from the wound. She moved the dagger down the length of his shirt cutting it open as she went but still pushing hard enough to break through his skin. She continued moving the weapon along his upper body causing shallow cuts as she moved. She smiled slightly every time she heard his gasps of pain.  
  
"Are we going to kill him Spike?" She asked eying her handy work.  
  
"Not sure yet." Spike responded.  
  
She turned her attention back to Ryan who was now crying from the pain of the cuts she had inflicted. She ran her fingers along his face softly.  
  
"Such a pretty face, too bad it won't stay that way." She whispered in his ear before lifting the dagger and running it along his cheekbones.  
  
Darla lowered her weapon again and moved toward his head again. As she neared his neck she opened her mouth and lowered her fangs into his neck, drinking deeply as she inhaled the smell of fear. Spike stood watching for a moment, before moving forward.  
  
"Stop, Pet. I haven't had my turn yet." Spike said calmly.  
  
"I want him when you're done." Darla said moving away from Ryan.  
  
Spike looked at the boy he had passed out. Darla really hadn't drunk enough for that so it must have been the fear. Spike waited patiently until his eyes had opened again.  
  
"Hi, nice to see you're still with us." Spike said. "Question though. Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"N-no." The boy stammered.  
  
"Let me help you then. I would hate for you to die not understanding the reason." Spike said quietly. " Remember Willow Rosenberg?"  
  
"Y-yes." Ryan answered.  
  
"Okay, see she is a friend of mine. I don't have a lot of friends so I hate when one of them is hurting. You hurt her. You have to pay for that." Spike said.  
  
Spike moved back raising his fist, he punched Ryan in the face. Spike ignored the pain radiating in his head as he watched the boys neck snap back and then forward again. Spike raised his fist and punched again, and again. Ignoring the pain each time Spike continued to punch until the boy was whimpering for him to stop.  
  
"Begging? Is that what she did? Did she beg you to stop?" Spike asked angrily grabbing the boy by the throat and lifting him slightly. The pain in his head was getting worse but he didn't want to allow it to stop him from hurting this man.  
  
Spike picked up the dagger that Darla had discarded and thrust it into Ryan's thigh, pulling it out again he thrust again in the other thigh. The pain was becoming worse but Spike's anger was overpowering it as he raised the dagger to plunge it into the boy's chest.  
  
As Ryan screamed one last time, Spike fell to the floor. Darla ran to the younger vampire's side. Rolling him toward her she saw the blood in his eyes, she shook him trying to wake him.  
  
"Spike." Darla said shaking him softly.  
  
"Spike!" She said shaking harder.  
  
"Damn it Spike wake up." She shouted at him.  
  
She stood up and reached for the unconscious vampire. She needed to get him back to his apartment; maybe he just needed to heal. Hopefully this Willow that he was so fond of would know how to help him. She knew he would be safe with this girl, for him to be willing to risk this for her; he had to have really strong feelings for her. She picked him up bracing him on her shoulder and headed for the door. She had seen a car parked not far from here. If she could get to the car she could get him home. 


	3. Healing

Part 1  
  
Willow jumped when she heard the knock on the door. Spike wouldn't knock it's his apartment. She walked over to the door and saw the face of the security guard through the peephole. She pulled the door open as far as the chain would allow, peering out she saw Darla and the guard supporting an unconscious Spike. She flung the door open before anyone could say anything.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She asked angrily looking at Darla.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him." Darla said, "Are you going to let us bring him in so I can explain?"  
  
Willow, still suspicious, stepped back allowing them to enter. The guard helped Darla to bring Spike into the bedroom and place him on the bed. After the guard had left the vampire turned to Willow.  
  
"You're Willow right?" Darla asked eyeing the young girl.  
  
"Yeah, and you're Darla. So what did you do to him?" Willow asked still suspicious.  
  
"Nothing. He did it to himself. He wanted to make that boy pay. He did, but when he stabbed him, he collapsed. I don't know what happened. I hope you can fix it. I have to leave the sun will be up soon." Darla said and left the apartment before Willow could get any more information.  
  
Oh God the chip. If he actually killed Ryan the chip must of done something Willow thought as she looked at the unconscious vampire. She walked over to the bed; kneeling next to Spike she touched his head softly.  
  
"Don't worry Spike, I'll fix this. You are not dying because of me." She said and left the room.  
  
Willow ran into the living room and grabbed the phone dialing it quickly.  
  
"Hi Giles." She said into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, get the others and meet me at the shop as soon as possible." Willow said.  
  
Willow listened for a moment.  
  
"I know what time it is. This is an emergency okay." Willow said hanging up the phone.  
  
Willow walked back into the bedroom and dressed quickly. She moved to the side of the bed again and bent to kiss the vampire's cheek.  
  
"I'll get you help, I promise. I'll be back soon." She whispered to Spike.  
  
"Please be okay." She whispered as she walked out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone was waiting at the magic shop when Willow walked in. She looked at her friends sitting at the table still half asleep.  
  
"We need to get that chip out of Spike's head now." She said as soon as she closed the door.  
  
"Willow, that can't be done." Giles said.  
  
"He's dying Giles. The chip is killing him." Willow said.  
  
"He's fine Will. He's pulling some sort of stunt to make you find a way to remove it." Buffy said.  
  
"No. He's dying. He's not even conscious. He hurt someone tonight badly, maybe killed them I'm not sure but something happened to the chip when he did." Willow explained quickly.  
  
"Will, if he killed someone I for one am not going to be on the save Spike campaign." Xander said.  
  
"I'm not going to let him die for me." Willow said flatly.  
  
"Die for you?" Giles asked.  
  
"The man he killed, he did it for me." Willow said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Will, that doesn't make sense." Buffy said confused.  
  
"I haven't been out of town. I was raped. My date." Willow said. "Spike found me that night. He's been helping me. Last night he went after the guy that… And now he's dying!"  
  
"Willow, why…" Buffy began.  
  
"Not now Buffy. I'm saving Spike, you can all help me or not, but I have to help him now." Willow said determinedly.  
  
Willow moved past the others and headed up the stairs to search the books upstairs.  
  
"I may know a doctor that can help him." Giles said. "Willow are you sure we should do this, I mean he could become a killer again."  
  
"He won't Giles, please." She said hopefully.  
  
Giles walked over to the phone while the others moved to start looking through books for information that may help Spike.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Giles hung up the phone and returned to the group. Calling Willow to join them he took a seat at the large table.  
  
"He can help Spike. At least he thinks he can. He's never done this before. He'll be here in a couple hours." Giles said when everyone was around the table.  
  
"I'm going to go to him now then. Here's the address," Willow said scribbling on a sheet of paper, "Bring him as soon as he arrives."  
  
"This isn't the crypt." Buffy said reading the address.  
  
"No, it's his apartment." Willow said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.  
  
"Okay, Willow went to Spike when she was in trouble." Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Buffy we don't know her reasons." Giles said reasonably.  
  
"Still, Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He did seem to help her though. He risked the chip to avenge her wrong." Anya said. "I for one am impressed."  
  
"I guess. Still she should have come to us." Xander said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The doctor had been in the bedroom with Spike for too long as far as Willow was concerned. He wasn't removing the chip yet, only checking to see where it was. She was pacing the length of the living room as Giles and Buffy sat watching quietly.  
  
"Willow, relax he will be out soon." Giles said.  
  
Before Willow could respond the bedroom door opened and the doctor stepped out. Walking into the living room he looked sadly at the trio watching him.  
  
"I don't know where the chip is. I could probably remove it if I knew where it was, but it's not right under the skin as I had hoped." The doctor said.  
  
"We have to get it out. I mean it is what's causing this right?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"Yes it is." The doctor answered, "But without a way to locate it…"  
  
"I have an idea!" Buffy said.  
  
The others all turned to look at Buffy.  
  
"Willow remember that spell you did to find the remote control for the stereo last year." Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be able to locate small electrical appliances. It could work, we could try anyway." Willow said feeling hopeful again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Giles and Buffy waited in the living room while the doctor and Willow went into the bedroom to try the spell.  
  
Willow moved to sit next to the vampire who still wasn't moving. He looks dead Willow thought before realizing that technically he is dead. She sat on the bed and began chanting quietly. After a few moments they saw a small light forming at the base of Spike's neck. The doctor turned him over to get a better look at where the light was forming.  
  
"This could be dangerous, but I think I can remove it." The doctor said.  
  
"Thank you." Willow said smiling slightly.  
  
"I need you to stay though. If you leave the spell will be broken right?" The doctor said watching the frightened girl closely.  
  
"Yeah. If I leave it will assume I found what I was looking for." Willow said.  
  
Okay let's get to work then." The doctor said.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
"They've been in there too long Giles." Buffy said pacing the floor.  
  
"Buffy it is brain surgery." Giles said.  
  
"I know but I wish they would tell us something." Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Careful now Buffy." Giles said smiling at the slayer. "Someone may get the idea you're concerned about Spike."  
  
"I'm not. Well okay I am, I mean, he has been trying to help a little lately. And if this happened because he was protecting Willow then…" Buffy's voice trailed off when she heard a door open.  
  
The doctor walked into the room and looked at the watcher and slayer who were waiting for him.  
  
"I was able to remove the chip. The consequences of that are yet to be seen. He isn't conscious yet. Willow said she'd stay and care for him. If the chip was making him harmless, I don't know what may happen now. When he heals he may be dangerous."  
  
"He'll live though." Buffy asked hesitantly.  
  
"I believe so. I'll be back in a couple days to check him." The doctor said and walked out the door.  
  
Buffy looked at Giles and the pair headed to the bedroom to check on Spike and Willow. Willow was lying on the bed next to the vampire her eyes closed and one arm resting across his chest.  
  
"Willow I can stay with him tonight." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"No. I'm staying here. He needs me." Willow said.  
  
"Will, the chip is gone now. He could be dangerous if he wakes up." Buffy explained.  
  
"The doctor told me. Buffy, he won't hurt me. I know he won't." Willow said obviously resolved.  
  
"Willow, surely you understand that we can't know what will happen when he wakes." Giles said.  
  
"I'm staying. Alone." Willow said to her friends, "Go home. If I need anything I'll call okay."  
  
"If you're sure." Buffy said.  
  
At Willow's nod Buffy and Giles turned and walked out of the apartment leaving her alone with Spike.  
  
"Spike please be okay. Just wake up a little let me know you're okay." Willow said quietly.  
  
When he didn't respond she laid her head back on his shoulder and heard a small groan escape his lips at the pressure. She felt his arm move slightly to rest on the small of her back. Smiling slightly at the movement the red head closed her eyes and slept.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
Willow woke in the early evening. She looked at the vampire sleeping next to her. She had felt him move slightly in his sleep a few times. The doctor had told her to watch his eyes, make sure the blood was diminishing in them. Willow sat up and leaned over him, gently lifting his eyelids they weren't as red as they had been last night, still bloodshot but better. Willow gently left the bed and headed for the kitchen. The doctor had said to make sure Spike fed, often. He had explained that vampires needed blood to heal.  
  
Willow returned to the bedroom carrying a mug with warmed blood and knelt beside Spike. She set the mug on the table next to the bed and reached for the vampire, nudging him gently.  
  
"Spike." She said quietly shaking the vampire slightly.  
  
She heard him groan softly but he didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Spike can you hear me?"  
  
She again heard the soft moan.  
  
"Spike please you need to feed." Willow pleaded.  
  
Finally she saw his eyes open slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief she picked up the mug and placed one hand under the vampire's head raising it slightly.  
  
"Drink. Spike the doctor says you have to so you can heal." Willow said softly.  
  
She placed the mug at the vampire's lips and tipped it gently so he could drink. She held the mug until he had drained the last drop from it. After returning the mug to the table she gently laid Spike's head back on the pillow, kissing his cheek softly she stood and left the room to let him sleep.  
  
Willow stayed awake most of the night, feeding Spike every few hours. She didn't know how often the doctor meant for her to feed him, but he had said the blood would help him heal. Spike was starting to respond more when she went in the room. She was concerned about his face though, for most of the evening he had been in game face, the doctor had warned her that could happen but it was still kind of freaky.  
  
Willow was sitting on the couch watching television just before dawn when she heard noise in the bedroom. She ran into the room to see what had happened. She found Spike still on the bed but he was thrashing around and moaning.  
  
"Spike!" She said trying to gain the vampire's attention as she moved closer to the bed.  
  
"Spike please." She said as reached the bed.  
  
Willow reached down grasping the vampire's shoulders trying to stop his thrashing. She didn't want him to hurt himself. She kept repeating his name, hoping he could hear her.  
  
Spike could hear the soft voice saying his name; he could feel the warm hands on his shoulders. What he couldn't do was get past the pain. He wanted to answer her, but the pain was so fierce. He did start to relax again though, somehow hearing her voice was getting through, it was helping him to relax.  
  
When Spike had stopped moving again, Willow moved her hands from his shoulders and crossed the room. She quickly changed clothes and slipped under the covers next to him. Wrapping her arm around his body she put her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Spike would be okay. The doctor would be back tomorrow Willow thought as her eyes closed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow was in the kitchen preparing more blood for Spike when she heard the knock on the door. She walked over and peered through the peephole. She stepped back quickly and opened the door to Buffy and the doctor.  
  
"Hi." Willow said stepping back to allow them to enter.  
  
"Hey Will. Decided to bring the doctor over so I could see if you needed anything." Buffy said.  
  
"Just need to know he'll be okay." Willow said.  
  
"I'll just be a minute." The doctor said and headed into the bedroom to check the patient.  
  
After they heard the door close behind the doctor Buffy turned to Willow.  
  
"How is he?" Buffy asked concern showing in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. Buffy, he isn't even aware of what's happening. At least I don't think he is. I mean he'll wake up enough to feed when I bring the blood but then he sleeps again. Early this morning I was watching T.V. and he started thrashing around and moaning. I think he's in pain and I can't stop it." Willow said crying.  
  
Buffy hugged her friend for a moment before speaking again. Choosing her words carefully Buffy began to speak.  
  
"Willow I want him to be okay. I do. But I'm worried about how safe it is for you to be here alone." Buffy said.  
  
"I told you last night he wouldn't hurt me." Willow said.  
  
"I know, but Will you said yourself he doesn't even know what's happening." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm staying. Alone Buffy." Willow said forcefully.  
  
The doctor walked back into the living room, and waited for the two young women to notice him.  
  
"He is doing better. I think he'll be okay." The doctor said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked.  
  
"As sure as I can be. Keep making sure he feeds. The blood is important. That's about all you can do for now. That and make sure he's comfortable." The doctor said.  
  
"Pain. Willow said he was in pain." Buffy said quickly.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure why but she knew she didn't want Spike to suffer, not this way. The doctor reached into his bag and handed a small vial to Willow.  
  
"If he's in pain you can give him this. Only a small amount at a time and only if you're sure he's in pain. It's a mystical pain reliever and can be dangerous." The doctor explained.  
  
"Thank you so much." Willow said.  
  
Willow walked Buffy and the doctor to the door. The doctor handed her a paper with a phone number written on it telling her to call if she needed him. Buffy hugged her friend and promised to stop by again in a couple days.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow was in the kitchen cleaning the mugs she had used to feed Spike all day when she heard another knock at the door. She turned and eyed the door suspiciously, who would be here at this hour. She walked over to the door and looked out. Stepping back she pulled the door open as far as the chain allowed.  
  
"What do you want?" Willow asked.  
  
"Is he okay?" Darla asked quietly. "Look I don't plan on hurting you. Hell, you're Spike's friend, the Slayer's friend, and Angel's friend if I hurt you I'd be dust within an hour."  
  
Willow stepped back and unlatched the door, letting the vampire enter.  
  
"He's doing better. Giles found a doctor that could remove the chip. He thinks he'll be okay, but I'm worried. He doesn't seem to be coming around at all." Willow said leading Darla into the bedroom.  
  
Darla walked over to the bed and looked at the younger vampire. He looked weak, sick. Better than the other night, but still not good.  
  
"Is he feeding?" Darla said turning to the girl.  
  
"I've been bringing him blood every three or four hours." Willow said.  
  
"What kind?" Darla asked.  
  
"Kind?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"What kind of blood is it?" Darla said. "You know what can I see it?"  
  
"Sure." Willow said.  
  
The two women walked into the kitchen. Willow gestured to the refrigerator. Darla walked over and opened it pulling out several bags filled with blood. She held them up examining them.  
  
"These are animal blood." Darla said returning them to the refrigerator.  
  
"Yes, I mean I guess."  
  
"He needs human blood." Darla said.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"Human blood. He will heal faster with human blood." Darla explained, "Kind of like, if you were sick and ate junk food, you wouldn't heal as quickly as if you ate a diet of healthy food."  
  
"He's been using this blood for a year and Angel…"  
  
"A healthy vampire can live on animal blood, but human blood is better for them. You need to find a way to get him some human blood." Darla said.  
  
"I'll try." Willow said quietly.  
  
"I'll go now. I'm leaving Sunnydale." Darla said walking toward the door.  
  
Willow walked Darla to the door. As she closed the door behind the vampire she leaned against it. Spike needed human blood. What the hell was she supposed to do, go out to the street and club some innocent person and drag them up here for Spike to feed She thought. As she moved back toward the kitchen another thought occurred to her. It was dangerous but maybe it would work if she were careful.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Willow walked into the bedroom nervously; she knew she had to do this. Darla said Spike needed human blood to heal. Willow sat at the edge of the bed next to Spike. She gently touched his face running her fingers over the ridges, she was getting used to seeing this face, she still preferred the regular Spike face but it didn't scare her so much anymore. She knew doing this could kill her, if she couldn't stop him, he could drain her. She also knew this was a chance she had to take. Helping her is why he was like this to begin with. She had to do what was necessary to help him.  
  
"Spike." Willow said gently shaking the sleeping vampire.  
  
Spike moaned softly. He could hear her speaking to him, saying his name. He felt more comfortable knowing she was there, but he couldn't wake himself enough to speak to her. There was still too much pain.  
  
"Spike, wake up. Its time to eat." Willow said nudging the vampire again.  
  
She knew he was going to need to be awake for this. It wasn't like holding a mug to his mouth. He was going to have to bite her. She smiled softly when she saw his eyes open.  
  
"She leaned closer to him, hoping he would figure it out on his own. She frowned when she felt him turn his face away from her.  
  
"Spike you have to drink. Darla was here, she says you need human blood." Willow said turning his head back toward her.  
  
Spike lay there blurrily watching Willow. She seemed to want him to drink from her. He knew he couldn't do that. It was too dangerous. She must be crazy to even think he would. So unable to do anything else he just lay there and looked at her through his half open eyes.  
  
Willow waited a moment for some sign that he understood what she wanted him to do. After realizing he either didn't understand or wouldn't do it, she left the bedroom again. Okay, Rosenberg now what she thought as she walked into the bathroom. She saw her razor sitting on the edge of the sink. She looked at it for a minute. This idea was even more dangerous, she could cut to deep and not be able to stop the bleeding but it may be the only way for him to get human blood right now. She picked up the razor removed the blade and walked back into the bedroom with it.  
  
When she moved to the bed and sat down, she saw that Spike's eyes were still semi-open. She watched him for a minute, still a little afraid of what she knew she had to do. Finally picking up the blade she had set next to her she set it against her wrist hesitantly. She knew if she wasn't careful she could kill herself. She gently ran the blade across her wrist slowly, gently just enough to puncture the skin and cause blood to start flowing from the incision. When the blood was flowing steadily she used her other hand to hold Spike's head steady and placed her wrist against his mouth.  
  
Spike watched what she was doing helplessly. She was determined to do this. He tried to move his head away when she placed her wrist over his mouth but right now she was stronger than he was. When he tasted the blood on his lips he couldn't fight her anymore he let himself drink.  
  
Willow felt the pressure of Spike's mouth against her wrist. She could feel his tongue lapping at the blood flowing from her. She sat patiently while he drank, knowing this was what would help him. She could control it this way too. If Spike didn't stop she would be able to pull away and stop him. As he drank, Willow could feel herself becoming weak. When she started to become dizzy she gently pulled her arm from his mouth. She moved her hand that was holding his head and placed it over the cut applying the pressure she hoped would stop the bleeding. She sat for a moment waiting for the dizziness to subside before leaving the bedroom to find a bandage for the wound.  
  
Spike watched Willow leave the room. He knew the human blood had been what he needed but he could hurt her or kill her. He wanted to tell her to find another way of getting blood but he still wasn't strong enough to speak. He needed to sleep again, and he felt his eyes closing and himself drifting back to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow walked into the living room after bandaging her wound. She knew she couldn't let him feed from her every time. So if he needed human blood she had to find another way. Right because I know how to get human blood without killing someone she thought as she moved to the kitchen to find something for dinner. She glanced at the clock great almost one in the morning and I want dinner. I'm seriously starting to live by vampire hours she thought pulling a frozen dinner out of the freezer and popping it in the microwave. She needed to find someone she could trust to get human blood for her. She could try Willy's but she wasn't sure how much she could depend on him not getting his blood without killing. As she removed her dinner from the microwave a thought hit her. There was someone who might be able to help her, someone she could trust. She quickly ate her dinner then grabbed the phone; dialing quickly she waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
"Hello." She said as soon as she heard the voice at the other end.  
  
"Angel Investigations." She heard Cordiela's voice say.  
  
"Hi, Cordy. It's Willow."  
  
"Hey. What's up? You haven't emailed me in a while." Cordiela said happy to hear from her friend.  
  
"I've been busy. I'm sorry Cordy, but this is kind of an emergency is Angel around?"  
  
"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Cordiela asked worried.  
  
"It's a long story and I have to explain it all to Angel already so he can tell you okay. And I'll email you within a couple days. Promise." Willow said.  
  
"All right. Hang on a sec."  
  
Willow waited patiently while Cordiela located the vampire.  
  
"Willow what's wrong? Are you okay?" Angel said picking up the phone.  
  
"I'm fine now. To make a long story short someone hurt me, Spike found me, and helped me. Then he decided to get even, his chip exploded and now he's is really sick Angel." Willow said without taking a breath.  
  
"Someone hurt you and Spike helped you?" Angel asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah. Then he got Darla to help him find and kill the guy. It made the chip explode or something, Giles found a doctor that could remove it, but Spike isn't getting better. Darla came here to see if he was okay, said he wasn't healing because he needed human blood."  
  
"She's probably right. He'll heal faster on human blood." Angel said.  
  
"That's what she said. Problem is I don't know how to get human blood. I let him feed from me tonight. But I can't keep doing that." Willow explained.  
  
"I'll try to get you some. It may take a couple days though." Angel said quietly.  
  
"Okay. I can let him feed from me until then." Willow said.  
  
"Willow, if he takes too much…" Angel began.  
  
"I know it'll kill me. I'll give him animal blood to supplement and only let him drink from me a couple times a day." Willow said.  
  
"Okay, where do I bring the blood?" Angel asked.  
  
Willow quickly gave him the address and told him to explain to Cordiela and she would email her friend soon. After hanging up with Angel, Willow dialed Buffy's number. She knew Buffy wouldn't be home now. She was either patrolling or with Riley, so she waited for the answering machine to pick up.  
  
"Hey Buffy it's Willow. I need a favor. Can you bring me my laptop as soon as you can? Thanks a million." Willow said then hung up the phone.  
  
She warmed some blood in the microwave and took it in to Spike. She knew she was too weak to let him feed from her again. She woke him and fed him quickly. After rinsing his mug she went back in the bedroom and quickly changed and lay down next to the sleeping vampire.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Spike woke in the early morning. He could feel the warmth of a body pressed against his, warming him. He opened his eyes trying to focus on the woman next to him. He still wasn't sure exactly what had been happening. He remembered following Darla and that guy. He could remember watching Darla torture the bastard. He remembered hitting him then picking up the dagger. What he couldn't remember was the time between picking up the dagger and hearing Willow's voice through the pain. He needed to find out what happened. Right now though he needed to rest again.  
  
Willow woke not long after Spike fell asleep. She had felt his slight movements and was pleased that he was waking a little on his own now. She got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed. Spike was sleeping again and she wanted to get everything done before he woke again. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some yogurt for breakfast. After finishing she went to check on Spike again.  
  
Spike heard her walk into the room and opened his eyes to look at her. She looked so sad. He wanted to reassure her that he would be okay. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but couldn't get his voice to cooperate.  
  
"It's okay Spike. Don't try to talk yet." Willow said gently.  
  
She sat on the bed next to him. He was more awake this time; hopefully he would understand what she wanted from him this time.  
  
"Spike, Darla and Angel say if you don't get human blood you aren't going to heal." Willow began.  
  
Spike nodded his head slightly. The movement caused too much pain so he stopped and watched her again.  
  
"Angel says he'll get you the blood you need but it's going to take a few days. You can't wait that long. You have to drink from me." Willow continued.  
  
Spike opened his mouth to speak. Willow heard a small sound come from him, but nothing she could make out. Frustrated at this Spike shook his head slowly.  
  
"Yes. Spike you have too." Willow said. "Just don't take too much okay. I trust you."  
  
Spike felt the tears in his eyes. She trusted him. No one had trusted him in a very long time. Question was could he trust himself. Actually could he even do it, the chip wouldn't allow him to hurt her. He opened his eyes to speak again.  
  
"Chip?" Spike was able to get the single word out this time.  
  
"You don't remember? No of course not, you weren't exactly conscious at the time, Giles found a doctor to remove it. When you hurt Ryan, which I want details on when you feel better, the chip exploded or something."  
  
Willow smiled slightly at the look on the vampire's face. He looked kind of surprised and pleased, hard to tell though since he still had on his game face.  
  
"Are you ready?" Willow said.  
  
Spike again shook his head.  
  
"You have to." Willow said, "If you don't do it this way then I cut myself again. We both know that is more dangerous than if you do it yourself. I could cut too deep."  
  
Spike frowned at the witch but nodded his agreement. Willow leaned over him, she was wearing a shirt that had a low neckline and had put her hair in a ponytail so it would be easier for him.  
  
Spike raised his head slowly, inhaling her scent. He didn't smell fear. She did trust him; he didn't know why she would still trust him if the chip was gone but she did. For some reason that made him happier than he'd been in a very long time.  
  
"Closer." He whispered. He couldn't quite get his head up to her neck.  
  
Willow lowered her neck closer to him. Using her arms to brace herself from putting too much weight on him. She gasps slightly when she felt his fangs pierce her skin. It didn't hurt not really, it was just different, she would probably get used to it.  
  
Spike felt her blood pumping against his mouth. He drank slowly. He had to be careful; he didn't want to kill her. It had been so long since he had tasted human blood. Finally when he felt her pulse start to slow slightly he moved his head away.  
  
Willow remained still for a moment, feeling slightly faint. When she sat up, she looked at the vampire on the bed. He had stopped on his own; she knew she could trust him. She smiled at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Okay now before you sleep again we need to discuss something." Willow said.  
  
Spike nodded he wasn't sure he could speak right now just the act of feeding had tired him.  
  
"Your face, we need to do something about it." Willow said matter of factly.  
  
Spike just looked at her confused. What was wrong with his face?  
  
It took Willow a moment to realize the problem he probably doesn't realize it she thought.  
  
"You have been in game face since that night. I don't like it." Willow said.  
  
Spike looked at her and nodded. He closed his eyes, Willow thought he was sleeping again but slowly his face began to shift. She watched as the ridges evaporated and his face returned to the familiar one. He opened his eyes and looked at her again with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you." She said then kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go eat something, you get some rest."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow was eating lunch when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Willow said as her friend walked in.  
  
"Hi. Got your message." Buffy replied handing over the requested item.  
  
"Thanks. Starting to get a little bored. Spike is still sleeping most of the time." Willow said.  
  
Buffy followed Willow into the kitchen and sat across from her friend.  
  
"Want anything to eat?" Willow asked. "Don't have much left but help yourself."  
  
"No thanks." Buffy said, "How is he doing?"  
  
"Better. He's waking on his own now. He spoke a few words earlier. But he's still really weak." Willow said.  
  
"That's great. I know you might not believe it Will, but I don't want him to die." Buffy said.  
  
Willow eyed her friend suspiciously.  
  
"I don't Really. I know I say I do, but honestly I'd miss him. Who would I fight with? He's a challenge, I need that." Buffy explained.  
  
"I actually think I understand." Willow said smiling.  
  
"Good. It sounds strange but I've had chances to kill him, hundreds since the chip, and he's had chances to kill me, but for some reason we never do." Buffy said.  
  
Hearing her friend say these things made Willow feel better about what she wanted to ask, but before she could say it. Buffy stood up and grabbed Willow's head tilting it to the side.  
  
"I'm going to stake that bastard." Buffy said angrily looking at the bite marks on her friend's neck.  
  
"Buffy wait you don't understand." Willow said grabbing Buffy's arm.  
  
"He fed from you, what else is there to understand?"  
  
"I made him do it." Willow said simply.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"He wasn't getting better Buffy. Then Darla came here to see if he was okay. She said he needed human blood to heal. I made him drink from my arm." Willow said extending her arm to the slayer.  
  
"Willow that was…"  
  
"Dangerous I know. But it helped." Willow said quietly.  
  
"But your neck, you didn't do that I see the bite." Buffy said.  
  
"I convinced him to do it. My cutting myself is dangerous, I risk not being able to stop the bleeding." Willow explained, "It's only for a few days, I called Angel. He's going to bring me human blood."  
  
"Willow this is so dangerous." Buffy said, "You don't know what he'll do when he regains his strength."  
  
"He could have killed me this morning when he fed, but he didn't he stopped on his own." Willow said.  
  
"I don't like this Will."  
  
"It's not up to you." Willow said. "And Buffy please don't tell the others okay."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Buffy can you do me a favor?" Willow asked hesitantly now.  
  
"Sure, whatcha need?" Buffy said.  
  
"Stay here for a couple hours. I need to get more groceries." Willow said.  
  
"No problem." Buffy said.  
  
"Are you sure? Buffy you have to be nice to him." Willow said.  
  
"I will. Go. Do your shopping." Buffy said.  
  
"Thank you." Willow said.  
  
Willow put her plate in the sink and went into the bedroom. She saw Spike's eyes open as soon as she walked through the door. Walking over to the bed, she sat next to him.  
  
"Feeling better?" Willow asked.  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Spike nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Okay. I have to go out, I need more food. Buffy's here, I'll let her know to bring you some blood." Willow said.  
  
Spike frowned at this news.  
  
"I know. She's not really happy about it either. But you're both going to have to deal. I won't be long." Willow said kissing the vampire's cheek softly.  
  
Willow walked to the closet grabbing her purse and jacket. As she walked to the door she turned and looked at the vampire on the bed.  
  
"Oh and Spike," She said smiling, "Be nice."  
  
Buffy was sitting on the couch when Willow walked back into the room.  
  
"He needs to be fed, Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"I am not letting him…" Buffy began.  
  
"In the fridge, I don't expect you to let him feed from you, besides he knows we have to alternate. He needs to eat every couple hours right now, and he can't feed from me that often." Willow said.  
  
"Fine, I'll feed him." Buffy said grudgingly.  
  
"Thanks I'll hurry I promise." Willow said as she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Willow was eating her dinner; she had just fed Spike who was napping now, when there was a knock on the door. She walked and opened the door to Angel.  
  
"Hey." Willow said.  
  
"Hi." Angel responded holding a large paper bag out to the red head.  
  
"Sorry come in." Willow said.  
  
Angel walked in and set the bag on the counter. He turned back to Willow before he spoke.  
  
"First question are you okay?" Angel asked, "Cordiela told me the rest of what happened."  
  
"I'm fine, still don't like being alone. But other than that…"  
  
"Darla didn't hurt you did she? Or try to?" Angel asked.  
  
"No. Actually she said she couldn't hurt me because she would be dust in an hour if she did. Said she was leaving Sunnydale." Willow answered.  
  
"Okay, then how's Spike?"  
  
"Doing better, becoming really obnoxious now, so I think he is definitely healing." Willow answered.  
  
"Anything I can do for you while I'm here?" Angel asked.  
  
"No." Willow responded.  
  
"Can I see Spike, I'd like to talk to him?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure, he might be sleeping though." Willow said. "You know what Angel, since you're here could you help me move him out here. He's still a little weak to walk, maybe being out here for a while will make him feel better."  
  
"No problem, but if I get him out here how…" Angel began.  
  
"I'll worry about that when I have to." Willow said.  
  
Willow and Angel walked down the hall to Spike's bedroom. Spike opened his eyes when he heard the movement in the doorway.  
  
"Oh great the poof is here." Spike said looking at Angel.  
  
"Spike be nice." Willow said sternly.  
  
"Not gonna happen." Angel said quietly. "I can handle him Willow. Can I talk to him alone?"  
  
"Sure." Willow said and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
Angel waited until he heard Willow's retreating footsteps before speaking to the younger vampire.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Angel asked.  
  
"Bored." Spike replied.  
  
"So better then. When I talked to Willow three days ago, you couldn't stay awake long enough to be bored." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling better, still to bloody weak though." Spike said angrily, "At least I can sit a little and feed myself now."  
  
"About the feeding yourself…" Angel began.  
  
"I won't hurt Red." Spike said simply, "She said you were bringing blood, so I shouldn't have to feed off her at all anymore."  
  
"She cares about you Spike, you know that right?" Angel said quietly watching Spike closely.  
  
"Yeah. Big part of why I won't feed from her anymore. She's been hurt a lot and I don't plan on adding to it." Spike said.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked, " A year ago you wouldn't have thought twice about it."  
  
"Things change." Spike said quietly, "Haven't wanted to hurt her in a long time."  
  
"Because of the chip." Angel said.  
  
"That's what I thought too. Then she made me drink from her, she said she trusted me. No one has trusted me in a long time, I think I like it."  
  
"Okay. I have no choice but to trust you on this because I don't think I can get her to leave. But understand that if she gets hurt you are dust." Angel said.  
  
"Right, you know what would my day be without someone threatening me?" Spike said smiling.  
  
"Willow asked me to move you to the couch if you want to go in the other room." Angel said.  
  
"Thanks." Spike said.  
  
Angel helped Spike pull himself into a sitting position and waited for him to move his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Could you do one other thing for me before you leave?" Spike asked after he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What?" Angel asked suspiciously.  
  
It took Spike a moment to answer; Angel knew how difficult it was for the younger vampire to ask for help. He also knew that asking him in particular was killing Spike.  
  
"Help me into the shower." Spike said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Angel helped Spike into the bathroom so he could shower. Once Spike was standing safely inside the tub and Angel was confident he could stand in one place on his own he returned to the bedroom to find a change of clothes for the younger vampire. He returned to the bathroom and helped Spike from the shower, then helped him dress.  
  
Willow was washing dishes when she heard the two vampires entering the living room. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a couple pillows for Spike while Angel helped him onto the couch. Once Spike was settled, Angel said his goodbyes and left with Willow's promise to call him if she needed anything else.  
  
"Feel better out here Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. How do we intend to get back to the bedroom though?" Spike asked.  
  
"Not sure. I can call Buffy if necessary." Willow said thinking about the problem.  
  
"Not bloody likely. No way is the Slayer going to see me helpless." Spike said.  
  
"You are not helpless." Willow stated.  
  
"Yes I am. I couldn't even get myself into the shower." Spike said angrily.  
  
"It takes time to heal." Willow replied as she put away the rest of her dishes. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No. I want to do something." Spike replied.  
  
"Such as?" Willow asked returning to the couch.  
  
"Let's play a game." Spike answered.  
  
"You have board games here?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. I do have cards though." Spike said, "In the drawer next to the stove."  
  
"What are we going to play?"  
  
"Poker?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't know how." Willow said.  
  
"Black Jack?" Spike asked.  
  
"No money." Willow said.  
  
"We can bet something else." Spike said smiling.  
  
"L-like what?" Willow stuttered.  
  
"We could play strip blackjack." Spike suggested.  
  
Spike's smile grew as he watched the pink color creeping up Willow's neck.  
  
"Kidding Pet. I don't want you to strip." Spike said, "Well I do but not if I can't even move off this bloody couch." He finished leering slightly at the embarrassed witch.  
  
Spike choked back a laugh, as Willow's cheeks quickly became the color of her hair.  
  
"Relax Red. I told you nothing happens unless you initiate it." Spike said.  
  
"What are we playing for then?" Willow asked hesitantly this time, though relieved that Spike was obviously getting back to his old self.  
  
"Information." Spike said. "Winner gets to ask the loser a question and the loser has to answer honestly."  
  
"O-okay." Willow said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel walked into the magic shop just as Anya was coming to lock the doors.  
  
"You're Angel right? I remember you from last Thanksgiving." Anya said when she saw him.  
  
"Hi." Angel said looking past her for Buffy or Giles.  
  
"Buffy is on her way. Giles and Xander are in the back. Everyone has been waiting for you." Anya said.  
  
Angel quietly followed Anya to the back of the store. Giles and Xander both turned when the heard the door opening.  
  
"Hey Dead Boy's here." Xander said.  
  
"Xander. Please don't start already." Giles said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Yes Xander. He is quite handsome, and polite I don't understand why you don't like him." Anya said.  
  
"Uh, Well yes hello Angel. Buffy should be any…" Giles trailed off as the back door opened.  
  
"Good Angel you're here already." Buffy said closing the door and removing her coat.  
  
"Why did you ask me to come here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, well you know about Spike correct?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just came from there." Angel said.  
  
"So you also know Willow is there with him?" Xander said.  
  
"Yes." Angel answered beginning to wish the group would get to the point.  
  
"They are afraid Spike will hurt Willow." Anya stated noticing the vampire's impatience.  
  
"I don't think Willow is in any real danger from Spike." Angel said.  
  
"Angel with out the chip he could go back to being…" Buffy began.  
  
Angel looked at the group. They knew a lot about vampires but there was a lot they didn't understand too. He didn't much feel like explaining it tonight but obviously he was going to have to.  
  
"Look I don't have a lot of time but let me explain some things that you probably don't know about vampires, well Giles and Anya may have heard it, and some things about Spike specifically." Angel began.  
  
Angel waited while everyone grabbed chairs and settled in for what he was going to tell them.  
  
"When a vampire is first turned they need to feed quickly and often. While we are young killing and feeding control everything we do. The blood lust is overpowering. As we age we need to feed less often, so the blood lust isn't as strong. Granted here on the slayer-guarded hellmouth relatively few vampires make it past the blood lust stage. But when we do everything becomes more about the game, the challenge, we do kill to feed when necessary but we like a challenge more than the act of killing. That's why Spike keeps coming back here. Buffy is a challenge to him." Looking directly at Buffy before continuing, "Can you honestly say that Spike has never had an opportunity to kill you?"  
  
Buffy looked at him and shook her head. She knew Spike could have killed her on several occasions if he had really wanted to.  
  
"He didn't kill you or any of you for that matter because he wants you alive." Angel concluded. "Now on to Spike, you all know what he was like with Dru. When Spike cares about someone or something it consumes his whole existence. From what I understand about the night he found Willow he didn't have to stop and help her, he could have walked past her. He didn't. I'm not saying he's in love with her, I don't know, what I do know is that he wants to protect her, he cares about her. I think he cares about all of you. Remember the chip prevented him from personally hurting anyone; it didn't prevent him from masterminding something. And it certainly didn't mean he had to stay here and help all of you. He could have gone to find Dru again or any of the Masters family he would have been protected. But he didn't he stayed and helped."  
  
"Are you sure she's safe?" Giles asked.  
  
"No. I can't guarantee Spike wouldn't hurt her. I can't control him. I can only say I don't believe he will."  
  
"Okay, Willow said Darla brought him home that night, and she's been there since." Xander said.  
  
"As long as Darla considers Willow as Spike's friend and assuming Spike does nothing to piss her off Darla won't be a threat." Angel said.  
  
"Okay, I guess we have to accept this, I mean Willow won't leave, she says she trusts him and you say Spike won't hurt her." Buffy said still not happy about the situation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike shuffled and dealt the cards quickly. Deciding it was best to let Willow win the first couple hands so she would relax, he quickly lost the first hand.  
  
"Okay what do you want to know?" Spike asked.  
  
"Um. Well…" Willow hesitated.  
  
"Just ask Red. I can take it." Spike said quietly.  
  
"What did you ever see in Harmony?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't think you really want an honest answer to that." Spike said.  
  
"You said loser had to answer."  
  
"If I do you are going to turn that lovely shade of red again." Spike said smirking the witch's embarrassment as she realized what he was saying.  
  
"Oh. Okay then deal again." Willow said quietly.  
  
Spike dealt again. This time he won the hand. Willow looked nervously at the vampire as he picked up the cards, while considering his question.  
  
There were so many things he was curious about. He knew if he wasn't careful though she would bolt and he would never find out anything.  
  
"Xander." Spike said.  
  
"What about him?" Willow asked.  
  
"When I was here a couple years ago, you know for the love spell, you were really lusting after the twit. Why?" Spike asked.  
  
"Xander has a lot of good qualities. He's kind and funny and…" Willow began wanting to defend her friend. Then looking at Spike's face and the laughter he was trying so hard to hide. "Fine you're right he's a twit. Okay, he was the only guy, until Oz anyway, that showed any interest in me beyond someone to do their homework."  
  
Spike frowned slightly at her answer. She really had no idea about how attractive she is. If the idiots she went to school with didn't see it well then they really weren't worth the effort. Spike shuffled the cards again and dealt another hand. Willow looked at the cards he had dealt her. She had twenty, smiling slightly she told him she would stay.  
  
Spike looked at his cards, he knew she had a good hand; she didn't exactly have a poker face, so he decided he might as well take another card. He smiled at Willow and flipped his cards over. Twenty-one. He smiled at the curse he heard her mutter.  
  
"Such language. What would your friends think?" Spike said cleaning the card up once more.  
  
"Just ask your question." Willow said.  
  
"Fine. Why did dog-boy leave?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oz left because he wants to learn to control the wolf." Willow answered honestly.  
  
"Why?" Spike said.  
  
"One question only. Deal." Willow said.  
  
They played several more hands, Spike winning them all and asking more questions about Oz and other guys she liked in high school. Finally she won another hand.  
  
"Why did you come back here?" Willow said.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked, "The Gem of Amara." Spike answered.  
  
"No after that, when Oz took it to L.A. you followed then you came back again. Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"The challenge. Contrary to popular belief I don't enjoy killing just to kill, not anymore at least. I enjoy the challenge of fighting, honing the skills. I get that here, the only other place it would even be likely is in L.A. with Angel. But he doesn't really like playing that game very much, Buffy does." Spike answered.  
  
Spike dealt the cards again. Willow had blackjack.  
  
"Why did you help me that night in the park?" Willow asked, she was still curious she had never gotten a straight answer from him on that one.  
  
"I told you if I left you there the slayer would kick my ass." Spike said.  
  
"Not good enough. I didn't know you were there until you spoke. You could have went right past me and she never would have known you even knew."  
  
"That is the reason." Spike said then looking at the face that was clearly saying this game wasn't continuing until he answered. "All right. I couldn't stand to see you hurt."  
  
Willow didn't reply just continued to look at the vampire. She hadn't expected that answer. She didn't know what to say now.  
  
"Let's do something else now." Spike said setting the cards aside.  
  
"Okay." Willow said, "Hungry yet?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah." Spike answered.  
  
Spike sat silently flipping through the cable channels looking for something to watch while Willow warmed some of the blood Angel had delivered.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Spike sat on the couch watching Willow making lunch for herself. It had been almost three weeks since he had found her in the park. He was feeling better now and could care for himself. He didn't want her to leave, but knew he couldn't allow her to keep hiding out here. She needed to at least go to class or out with her friends. Willow finished making her sandwich and headed to the couch carrying her plate and a mug for Spike. Sitting next to him she handed him the mug.  
  
"Red we need to talk." Spike said.  
  
"Sure." Willow said taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"You need to get out of here." Spike said simply.  
  
"No." Willow said.  
  
"So then you plan on never leaving here again?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes." Willow said quietly, "I mean, you took care of me when I needed it and now you…"  
  
"Have recovered Luv. I don't need you here to feed me anymore. I also really don't need a maid." Spike said, " There are other reasons I can think of to keep you locked up here, but I don't think you're ready for those yet."  
  
Willow felt the color creeping to her face as he leered at her. She knew he was saying that just to make her blush but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I don't want to be alone. I can't…" Willow began her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Willow, I didn't say you couldn't stay here. You can stay here as long as you want." Spike said reaching for the crying girl. "But you have left this apartment twice in two weeks. You left more on the first week but only because I was with you. You can't stay locked in here away from everyone. If you do you'll turn into, well, Angel."  
  
"Angel?" Willow said looking confused.  
  
"Yeah. Don't want you to become all broody now do we?" Spike said smiling.  
  
"No." Willow said smiling slightly.  
  
"So if you don't want to move home. How about going to class?" Spike suggested.  
  
"A-Alone? I mean Buffy dropped all her classes." Willow said nervously.  
  
"Okay not ready for classes then. How about going out with your friends?" Spike suggested, "The Bronze?"  
  
"Will you come too?"  
  
"If that's what you want. I don't know how welcome I'll be with them though." Spike said.  
  
"I'll go if you go." Willow said.  
  
"Call the slayer then. Make the plans." Spike answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike and Willow walked into the Bronze looking around for the others. Spike noticed Xander at a table on the far side of the club and pointed him out to the red head. Willow took his hand and quickly led the vampire to the table.  
  
"Hi." Willow said as they approached the table.  
  
"Will. Hi." Xander said and immediately moved to hug his friend.  
  
Xander's smile vanished when he felt his friend stiffen at his touch. He moved away not sure how to react.  
  
"Are you okay?" Xander asked noticing Spike's grip on Willow's hand tighten slightly.  
  
"I'm fine." Willow said trying to force a small smile for her friend.  
  
Willow hadn't meant to react that way when Xander hugged her but she couldn't stop herself. Intellectually she knew this was Xander, her friend for as long as she could remember, but her mind couldn't quite control the rest of her that was reacting in fear to being touched. Before she could apologize to Xander, Buffy and Anya approached the table.  
  
"Hey Willow." Buffy said.  
  
"Hello Willow. Buffy said you wanted to come here tonight." Anya said, then looking at Spike, " Hi Spike. You killed that man that hurt Willow. You would make a great vengeance demon."  
  
"Hi Anya." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I think." Spike said slightly confused by the girls comment.  
  
"Where's Riley?" Willow asked.  
  
"He'll be here soon. Said he had something to do first." Buffy said.  
  
Spike left Willow at the table with her friends and went to get drinks for everyone. He watched the table as he waited for the drinks. He saw Buffy try to hug Willow and sighed as he watched Willow stiffen and pull away. If she was reacting this way to her friends she would never be able to get out among strangers again. Not that he was in any hurry to have her leave his apartment. He liked the company, hell he liked her. He liked making her blush, and making her smile. He liked holding her at night while she slept. He didn't like her being afraid though. The bartender returned with the drinks, Spike picked them up and carried them over to the table.  
  
"Wanna dance Spike?" Buffy asked after he had set down their drinks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dance with me." She repeated this time as more of a command.  
  
Buffy grabbed the vampire's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Spike looked back at Willow and tried to pull away from the slayer as he saw the fear in the red heads eyes.  
  
"C'mon it's not like I'm going to stake you on the dance floor." Buffy said.  
  
"Couldn't if you wanted to." Spike said automatically.  
  
"Just wanna talk." Buffy said as they began moving to the music. "You don't seem to still be sick from the chip."  
  
"Nope. Fully recovered." Spike answered, "See I knew you cared."  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said, "Why are you keeping Willow at the apartment then?"  
  
"I'm not keeping her there."  
  
"Right. Why would she stay with you by choice?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Know what Slayer. I think you're asking the wrong questions. Maybe it's not so much why she would stay with me as it is why she doesn't want to go to the lot of you." Spike said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I found her that night I wanted to take her to you, or the watcher. She said no. She was with me for a whole week before I went after that bastard. Not once in that time did she want to go back to you or even talk to you. Why?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't believe you." Buffy said angrily, "You were making her stay."  
  
"Right. If that's what you want to believe then fine. I don't really care what you think. However, I will not make her go with you until she's ready."  
  
"She is ready now." Buffy said.  
  
"She can't even stand for you or the boy to…" Spike's voice trailed off when he heard Willow scream.  
  
Spike and Buffy both turned and raced back to the table. Xander and Anya were both standing next to Willow trying their best to comfort her without touching her. A man around their age was standing behind Anya, staring at the scene in front of him. Spike pushed passed all three and went to the shaking red head.  
  
"Red, what happened?" Spike said pulling her against him.  
  
"Nothing. I… he just… wanted to…. Dance." Willow said between sobs against his shoulder.  
  
Buffy had pulled Xander and Anya to the side to find out what happened. Spike growled slightly as he looked past the scoobies to the man behind them.  
  
"It's okay Pet. Maybe we shouldn't have done this tonight." Spike said soothingly to the girl." I want you to stay here with the slayer for a minute okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow said quietly.  
  
"Slayer." Spike said.  
  
"Is she okay?" Buffy asked walking over to them.  
  
"Just scared. Sit with her a minute okay." Spike said the got up and walked away from the table.  
  
As Spike moved past the man that had approached Willow he grabbed him pulling him along behind. When they had walked out of the building he pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Spike asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing. I asked her to dance and she…" The boy stammered.  
  
"Did you touch her?" Spike said quietly.  
  
"Maybe but just her…" His voice trailed into a small scream as he saw the vampire's face change.  
  
"Don't touch things that aren't yours. It could get you hurt fast. Understand?" Spike said leaning close to the boy.  
  
Spike waited until he felt the boy nod before stepping way. He turned and headed back toward the door as he heard the boy running down the alley. As he opened the door he ran into Xander.  
  
"What do you want?" Spike said.  
  
"What did you do to him? He didn't do anything to Willow." Xander said angrily.  
  
"I didn't hurt him. Just scared him a little." Spike said.  
  
"You didn't… Why?"  
  
"I don't have to kill everyone that pisses me off." Spike said, "You are beginning to look like a really good meal though."  
  
Spike pushed past Xander before he could respond and headed back to the table to retrieve Willow and take her home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sorry." Willow said as she and Spike walked into the apartment.  
  
"Why?" Spike said.  
  
"At the Bronze…"  
  
"I shouldn't have left you alone." Spike said.  
  
"You can't be everywhere I go." Willow said.  
  
"True. Oh wait. Remember a few weeks ago when you needed something to tell Buffy?" Spike asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, oh you said to tell her I was your…" Willow said blushing as she remembered the conversation.  
  
"Right so you could just stay here. Buffy already thinks I'm holding you here anyway." Spike said feeling guilty for trying to force her out in the first place.  
  
"That's why she wanted to dance?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah." Spike said, "Didn't much like hearing that you were here because you wanted to be."  
  
"Now I'm really sorry." Willow said sullenly.  
  
"Remember no brooding allowed." Spike said reaching for her cheek.  
  
"I can't walk around the rest of my life afraid of men."  
  
"You're not afraid of me." Spike said.  
  
"But that's different you…" Willow said.  
  
"I'm what? A friend. I felt your reaction to the twit." Spike said.  
  
Willow wanted to tell him he wasn't just a friend. She trusted him more than she could trust anyone else. He made her feel strong, and pretty. She loved Xander she really did, but him and Buffy and even Giles always acted as if she was helpless. She was good for magic and research but they never treated her like she was as strong as they were.  
  
"You treat me differently than he does." Willow said quietly.  
  
"How?" Spike asked, "Because I make you blush?"  
  
"Kind of." Willow said, "Actually this sounds really silly since you were protecting me tonight, but Xander and the others act like I'm helpless and they have to protect me from everything."  
  
"They mean well." Spike said.  
  
"Sure they do. They protect me from all the evil demons that show up, but when an evil human shows up I don't know what the hell to do." Willow said tears in her eyes again.  
  
"They think you aren't strong. But you are Willow. You have more power than you know. You just need to learn to have more confidence in that power." Spike said hugging her to him.  
  
"I don't know how." Willow said. "It hurts too much to be around people, afraid that any second one will…"  
  
"You still need to heal too." Spike said, "The visible wounds are gone but the one's inside are still there. Maybe we can do this together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Believe it or not I don't want to go back to evil Spike. Part of me likes working for the good guys for a change. I need to learn how to do that, it was easy with the chip, I had to suppress the urge to kill, but it's different now. And I will help you learn to trust again, use the power you have, and get out among people again."  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah." Spike said. "We will work through this together.  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Spike eased his arm away from the sleeping redhead, gently easing himself off the bed. He had a plan on getting Willow out among people again. He didn't think her friends would be of any real help. He knew they meant well but they were pushing her at the Bronze. They wanted to touch her make sure she was okay, he understood that, but she wasn't ready for that. He also didn't think he could help her by taking her out among strangers again. The Bronze had been a bad idea. He should have realized someone would approach her. That guy hadn't done anything really. He knew he had to take her somewhere with people that would want to help her, people that knew her, but would be willing to let her adjust on her own. Then Angel had called to see if Willow needed him to bring more human blood, that's when it occurred to him that the poof was the perfect answer. Angel and the cheerleader were Willow's friends, the watcher knew her too; they would be willing to help without pushing. Spike stood watching her for a moment to make sure she was sleeping before walking out of the room to make his phone call. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone dialing the number quickly.  
  
"Hello." Came the familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Peaches."  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"Anyone else call you Peaches?" Spike asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want your help." Spike said simply still not believing he was going to Angel for help.  
  
"You want my help?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. Look I thought I was helping Willow last night by making her go the Bronze. The Slayer thinks I'm going to hurt Willow, and the moron well he's a moron. Anyway going out was a bad idea. She got frightened and we are back at the beginning again." Spike said hurriedly.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"Can I bring her to L.A. Look she needs to get out and be with people other than me. Her friends here push too hard because they don't want her around me. I thought if we were with you she could get used to being around people again, with familiar people that she trusts, and people that won't push too hard."  
  
"When do you want to come?" Angel asked.  
  
"We could leave at sunset tomorrow." Spike said.  
  
"Fine. Spike understand something, I will not allow you to go on killing rampage here. I won't hesitate to stake you." Angel said not sure what to expect from the new Spike.  
  
"Right. Ever the loving Grandfather aren't you?" Spike said, "Anyway that falls in with part of my deal with Willow, I'm going to learn to be a poof. So I figured might as well learn from the best."  
  
"I'm not a…" Angel began, "Never mind. I'll be expecting you tomorrow. I'll talk to the others in the morning."  
  
"Thanks. Make sure everyone understands not to touch her okay. It really makes her freak." Spike said.  
  
Before Angel could reply a scream came from Spike's bedroom. Spike slammed the phone down and raced to the bedroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike ran to the side of the bed reaching for the screaming girl. Her thrashing had caused the sheets to tangle around her legs.  
  
"Willow." Spike said pulling Willow against his body.  
  
Spike held Willow against him until he felt her body relax against him. She rested her head on his shoulder; he could feel the tears on his skin. He rubbed his hand on her back soothing her.  
  
"It's okay Pet." Spike said quietly, "I'm here."  
  
"Spike." Willow said as her sobs subsided.  
  
"Yeah Luv."  
  
"I was so scared. I couldn't get away." Willow said quietly.  
  
"I know. It's over now. He can't hurt you again." Spike said holding her tightly.  
  
"You left." She responded simply.  
  
"Luv, what did you do while I was sick?" Spike asked. "I couldn't hold you then."  
  
"I slept next to you. I could feel you here with me." Willow said.  
  
"I'm sorry I won't leave again. Right now let's get some sleep tomorrows a big day." Spike said laying her back on the bed and moving beside her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Okay." Willow said moving closer to the vampire and falling asleep quickly.  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
"Willows coming here?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Angel began.  
  
"With Spike?" Wesley interrupted.  
  
"Yes…" Angel began again.  
  
"Spike, the vampire that kidnapped and tortured you last year?" Gunn interrupted.  
  
"You know this would go a lot quicker, and maybe I could even finish before they arrive if you'd all shut up." Angel said angrily.  
  
"Sorry." The other three said in unison.  
  
"Spike is bringing Willow here tonight. I don't know how long they will be here." Angel said when he had their attention. "You all know that Willow was raped?"  
  
Angel waited until all three nodded their heads.  
  
"She is very sensitive right now. Spike tried to take her out to the Bronze, thought she needed to be around people. It didn't work. Buffy and the others are pushing her too hard; they want her away from Spike. That is why he's bringing her here, so she can be around people that won't push." Angel said.  
  
"I thought you said the chip had been removed from his head?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It has. He says part of his deal with Willow is to learn to not be a killer anymore. Along with helping Willow I don't see why we can't help him deal with this new good side of himself." Angel answered.  
  
"Help Spike to be good. I just can't see it. Are you sure we can't stake him?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"No staking. Listen Cordiela, he deserves a chance." Angel answered.  
  
"I don't know how much Spike I can take Angel." Cordiela responded.  
  
"Cordiela I don't see why we can't let the past be in the past if he wants to change." Wesley said.  
  
"Never met him have you?" Cordiela said looking at he ex-watcher.  
  
"No. I've read…"  
  
Cordiela smiled knowing within a few hours of their arrival she wouldn't be the only one wanting a stake.  
  
"Wesley, Gunn, Cordy's right. You two haven't met Spike." Angel said, knowing that having the younger vampire here wouldn't be easy, "Spike has a way of, how can I put this?"  
  
"Annoying the hell out of everyone he meets." Cordiela supplied.  
  
"Well yeah." Angel said, "He will do everything he can to piss you off. If he sees he's annoying you, he'll get worse. The best thing to do is keep him busy. When he gets bored is when he is at his worst."  
  
"Can't we just ignore him?" Gunn asked.  
  
At that comment Cordiela and Angel both laughed.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked. "I mean really it was that funny, it made Angel laugh."  
  
"You can try to ignore him. But you will probably fail." Angel said. "Trust me, I lived with him for generations it's harder than you think. And just so you all know, no one is to touch Willow. Spike says it frightens her."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I don't see why we're here." Willow said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Because Pet, you need to be around people. Obviously going out wasn't the right plan." Spike replied having repeated this answer several times on the drive from Sunnydale.  
  
Spike got out of the car and grabbed the bags from the trunk. They headed up the walk to the hotel that Angel was using as an office. As they walked through the door they passed a man on his way out.  
  
"Hey, you must be Willow right?" He said looking at the small red head.  
  
"Yeah." Willow answered moving closer to Spike.  
  
"I'm Gunn. I work with Angel."  
  
"Oh, Cordy's mentioned you." Willow said relaxing slightly.  
  
"Got to go kill some vamps. I'll catch you all tomorrow." Gunn said before heading to his truck.  
  
Willow and Spike continued into the hotel. Spike set the bags down inside the door, as Willow moved down the steps and surveyed the large lobby.  
  
"He uses this as an office?" Willow asked.  
  
"That's what he says." Spike said moving down the steps behind Willow.  
  
The door behind the desk opened and Cordiela stepped out. Spotting the couple in the lobby she let out a small squeal before racing over to them shouting for Angel.  
  
"Will. Hi, I'm so glad you came to visit. I really do miss seeing people from Sunnydale." Cordiela said moving toward the red head.  
  
Cordiela saw her friend tense as she moved closer and heard the low growl from the vampire beside her and stopped short.  
  
"Sorry." Cordiela said, "Got carried away. Hello Spike."  
  
"Hi Princess." Spike said, "Where's the Poof?"  
  
"He's not a…" Cordiela began.  
  
"Don't bother." Willow and Angel both interrupted as Angel came down the steps.  
  
"Hi." Willow said quietly.  
  
"Hi. Really glad you came to visit." Angel said moving into the lobby.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you guys tired I can show you your rooms." Cordiela said.  
  
"Rooms?" Willow asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah as in two." Cordy replied.  
  
"I can't I mean I…" Willow began.  
  
"You want one room?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nightmares." Spike said simply.  
  
"Okay then I can show you your room if you're tired." Cordy said confused.  
  
"Actually if it's not a problem, I mean I know it's late, but I'm really hungry." Willow said.  
  
"Not a problem, there's an all night diner down the street." Angel suggested.  
  
"Thanks." Willow said, "I'm afraid I'm beginning to get vampire hours."  
  
"Aren't we all?" Cordiela asked as she grabbed her purse from behind the desk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel and Cordiela watched as Spike and Willow retreated up the steps to their room. After they had rounded the corner at the top of the stairs Cordiela turned to Angel.  
  
"She seems so afraid, I mean Willow was always so timid, but she started to not be. Now she's that shy thing from high school again." Cordiela said quietly.  
  
"I know. But Spike he seems…"  
  
"Really protective. Angel when they first got here, before you came down, I forgot and went to hug her and he growled at me." Cordiela said.  
  
"He won't hurt you, I promise, but make sure you don't touch her, not unless she touches you first. If he thinks she's being threatened in any way…" Angel said.  
  
"It's almost like he loves her." Cordiela said.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Angel said quietly, smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
Willow awoke slowly taking her a moment to realize where she was. She opened her eyes and watched the sleeping vampire beside her. She moved away slightly so she could look at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping like this. So sweet, god he would kill her if he knew she thought he was sweet. She knew everyone was worried about him having the chip removed, she knew it made him more dangerous but she wasn't afraid of him, she trusted him. She knew it didn't make a lot of sense he had tried to kill her more than once before the chip, and had threatened while he had the chip, but for some reason she knew he wouldn't hurt her or her friends. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before rising out of the bed careful not to wake him and headed into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Spike felt her move away from him, she was always so careful not to disturb him when she woke up. She didn't know he could sense it the second she shifted away from him, even if she didn't leave the bed. He stayed still until he heard the door shut behind her before rolling over and groaning into the pillow. He was falling for her; hard, sleeping next to every night was killing him. Every morning she would lean over and kiss his cheek while she thought he was sleeping and it took all the control he had not to turn his head and really kiss her. He decided he might as well get up and head downstairs since he was awake anyway. He moved off the bed grabbing his jeans and a t-shirt pulling them on quickly along with his boots before knocking on the bathroom door telling Willow he was heading downstairs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What's up Princess?" Spike said walking into the small office.  
  
"I am not your Princess." Cordiela said without turning from the computer.  
  
"What ever where's Peaches?"  
  
"Angel hasn't come down yet." She responded stressing the older vampire's name.  
  
"Morning Cordiela." Wesley said entering the office, "Hello." He said noticing Spike.  
  
"Hi." Spike said, "You must be the watcher."  
  
"Um yes. I'm Wesley."  
  
"Oh, god. Wesley this is Spike. Spike, Wesley." Cordiela said, "Now will you two get the hell out of here so I can work."  
  
The two men turned and walked out of the office without another word. Once in the lobby Wesley decided to try to talk to the vampire before him, still not really believing he could be as bad as Angel and Cordiela implied.  
  
"William the Bloody. I mean, I've read about you, can't believe I'm actually meeting you." Wesley said, "Well at least not without you trying to kill me."  
  
Spike ignored the comment and sat down on the large sofa, grabbing a magazine he leaned back putting his feet on the table in front of him. Wesley sat on the chair opposite the vampire and again tried engaging him in conversation.  
  
"Watchers have written papers about you. Many feel you are perhaps one of the best vampire minds to ever exist. Killing two slayers, facing Buffy and walking away unharmed, you must really have a lot of great stories." Wesley said genuinely wanting to learn more about the vampire.  
  
"Writing a book, watcher?" Spike asked throwing the magazine on the table. "Glad I fascinate all the bloody watchers but I'm not in the mood to entertain today. Unless of course you are interested in the me trying to kill you thing you mentioned earlier." Spike finished leaning close to the now nervous watcher.  
  
"Back off Spike." Angel said coming down the steps.  
  
"Bloody hell Peaches, he brought up killing him. I'm just offering to take him up on the offer." Spike said looking at the older vampire.  
  
"You've been here less than twenty four hours and you're already threatening my friends." Angel said disbelievingly.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said getting of the couch and leaving the room.  
  
"You sired that?" Wesley said watching the retreating vampire.  
  
"Hell no. Dru sired him. Darla and I tolerated him." Angel said, "Actually when he wants to be Spike can be very helpful."  
  
"Sure." Wesley said.  
  
"Anyway I was thinking of taking him with me to find Lindsey today." Angel said sitting next to the watcher.  
  
"Will he help?"  
  
"Don't know, but if we keep him busy less chance of anyone of deciding to stake him." Angel answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So whatcha doin'" Spike said moving behind the girl sitting at the computer.  
  
Having left the lobby after Angel arrived he decided to get something to eat then go see the cheerleader again.  
  
"Working."  
  
"On what?" Spike said leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing.  
  
"Go away." Cordiela said impatiently.  
  
"Nope. I have nothing else to do so you might as well tell me what you're reading."  
  
Cordiela took a deep breath, and slammed the laptop closed before turning to look at the smiling vampire.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't just curious." Spike responded.  
  
"It is none of your business." Cordiela responded stressing each word.  
  
"Ooh, you were looking at porn or something right?" Spike said smirking at the girl.  
  
"Oh my god! No." Cordiela said blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes you were, I knew it." Spike said his smile widening, enjoying the girl's discomfort.  
  
"No I wasn't." Cordiela said, "Why am I having this conversation with you?"  
  
"Cause you know I'm right." Spike suggested.  
  
"I should just stake you."  
  
"Then you'd have to vacuum all that dust." Spike said, "And you don't really seem like the domestic type."  
  
"Spike, you promised to be nice to my friends while we're here." Willow said from the doorway.  
  
She had been standing there long enough to hear most of the conversation. She would have stopped him sooner but part of her enjoyed an embarrassed Cordy. It wasn't all that often that you ran into someone that Cordiela couldn't handle.  
  
"I know, but Pet I've heard all those stories about your high school days. I don't think she was really a friend." Spike said smiling sweetly at the red head.  
  
"Spike." Willow said warningly.  
  
"Fine." Spike said sullenly, "But if I can't annoy her or the poof because they're your friends. And I can't be rude to the watcher because Angel won't let me, then you better find something else to amuse me."  
  
"Such as?" Willow responded.  
  
"Oh, I can think of several things you could do to amuse me." Spike said smirking at the now embarrassed red head.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Willow stammered as she felt the blush creeping up her neck.  
  
Spike just continued to smile as he walked out of the office calling over his shoulder that he was going to shower. Once he was up the stairs and out of sight, Wesley and Angel entered the office closing the door behind them. Angel turned to the group in front of him. Cordiela and Wesley both began speaking at once.  
  
"I'm going to stake him."  
  
"He is the most insolent…"  
  
"Of all the rude…"  
  
"Okay hey, guys I lived with him for years I'm well aware of his faults." Angel said interrupting the tirade. "I told you he could be…annoying."  
  
"We need to find him something to do." Willow said quietly from the corner.  
  
"He seemed to have some thoughts on that." Cordiela said turning toward Willow.  
  
Willow sat quietly as feeling her face heating up again.  
  
"That's enough Cordy. Willow's right, he needs something to do." Angel said, not wanting the fighting to start between them too. Spike was going to be enough to handle.  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Willow, Spike implied he wanted to continue helping you guys fight. He wanted to control his demon, is he telling me the truth?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean I think so."  
  
"What can we have him do, during the day? Once it's dark he can patrol or something but during the day he hardly seems like the research type." Wesley asked.  
  
"No reading a lot of text isn't going to help." Angel agreed.  
  
"Cordy mentioned in her email that you guys were fighting some kind of law firm, maybe he could help with that?" Willow said.  
  
"Not a bad idea he could go with me to Wolfram and Hart, I need to find out what Lindsey knows about Dru and Darla anyway." Angel said.  
  
"Great and Willow can help us research here right?" Cordiela said anxious to be rid of both vampires.  
  
"Sure." Willow said nervously.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow was sitting at Cordiela's computer researching Wolfram and Hart for Cordy. They had all decided that since Willow knew the most about computers she should see if she could find anything they had missed over the last year.  
  
"Finally they're gone." Cordiela said as she heard the door close in the lobby.  
  
Willow jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She had been so involved in her work she hadn't heard Cordiela come in the office.  
  
"Oh, sorry Will. So find anything yet?"  
  
"No sorry. Nothing you don't already know." Willow said turning from the computer.  
  
"Why not quit for tonight we can talk." Cordiela said.  
  
"Oh, all right. If you're sure?" Willow said turning off the computer.  
  
"Angel works nights. I work days." Cordiela said as she headed into the lobby.  
  
Willow followed Cordiela through the lobby into the kitchen in the back of the hotel. She took a seat on a stool and watched as Cordiela rummaged through the refrigerator looking for some food. Finally pulling out a cake she found hidden in the back and a couple sodas.  
  
"Knew these were here somewhere." She said placing them on the counter next to Willow. "Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Okay." Willow said still unable to get over the change in her old nemesis.  
  
They headed back into the lobby with the cake and sodas and sat down to find a movie on television.  
  
"So why Spike?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Huh?" Willow responded not sure what the other girl was asking.  
  
"I mean its Spike. Horrible killer, tried to kill you, me, Buffy, and pretty much everyone else at one time or another." Cordiela said.  
  
"I didn't choose Spike. I mean, the night I was… well I was sitting in the park and he came by and helped me. I didn't have anyone else." Willow said quietly.  
  
"No one else? Hello Slayer's best friend."  
  
"I was so afraid, and ashamed. And if I went to Buffy or Xander they would have…" Willow's voice trailed off as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Ashamed, Will it wasn't your fault. You know that right?" Cordiela said, hurting for her friend.  
  
"I know, but I still felt like I should have… I don't know, done something or known somehow." Willow said.  
  
"You couldn't have known." Cordiela said.  
  
The movie started and the two women sat together quietly watching the movie. Willow just not wanting to discuss this anymore and Cordiela not sure exactly what to say to her friend. When the commercial came on Cordiela turned to question the red head again.  
  
"Okay so that night Spike was there and helped you. But why'd you stay? I mean it's been weeks." Cordiela asked.  
  
"That first week, I didn't want to go. He was so kind to me, holding me when I was sleeping, comforting me in a way that he others wouldn't have or couldn't have. Then when the chip, he was sick I couldn't leave. I thought I was over the fear I really did, so went out and this guy asked me to dance and he touched my shoulder and I freaked." Willow said tears rolling down her cheeks. "He didn't do anything wrong, but I freaked. And now the nightmares are back."  
  
"You're having nightmares?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Only when I'm alone." Willow said.  
  
"That's why you wanted Spike in your room?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't have nightmares when he's with me." Willow said wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"You trust him?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Yeah. I really do."  
  
"Do you like him?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Like like." Willow asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah. Like like."  
  
"No, I mean well maybe." Willow confessed. "Not like it matters, he doesn't feel that way."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Duh. Yeah, Big Bad Vampire likes mousy little witch." Willow said.  
  
"God girl. Do you have any confidence at all?" Cordiela said, "He is so into you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"He is. Even Angel could see it." Cordiela said.  
  
"Great too bad I freak when ever someone touches me." Willow said dejectedly.  
  
"But not when he does."  
  
"I guess, but he has only been comforting me, I don't know if he… if we were to… I might freak again." Willow said.  
  
"But maybe not." Cordiela said, "I mean he wouldn't push you or anything right?"  
  
"No, I mean one morning before he got sick we… but when I got frightened he said nothing would happen unless I start it." Willow said.  
  
"So start it." Cordiela said.  
  
"Oh I can't." Willow said quietly.  
  
"Sure you can." Cordiela said as the movie started again.  
  
  
  
Part 12  
  
"You told her to what?" Angel asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
"You agreed that he acted like he…" Cordiela began.  
  
"But it's Spike!" Angel said angrily.  
  
"I know who it is. You said he wouldn't hurt her. And he really seems to care about her and she likes him." Cordiela said just as angry, "So why shouldn't she?"  
  
"Because it's Spike." Angel said not believing the girl didn't understand the problem.  
  
"Think you could find a new argument?" Cordiela asked looking back to her computer screen.  
  
Angel took a deep unneeded breath and counted to ten before speaking again.  
  
"Do you remember what you learned about Spike, when you were in Sunnydale, or what you saw when he was here last year?" Angel asked more calmly this time.  
  
"That he was completely devoted to the woman he loved, even enough to take on both you and Buffy to help her when she was sick." Cordiela said facing the vampire again.  
  
"Right but what about the vicious killer part." Angel suggested.  
  
"You're the one that said we should give him a chance to be good." Cordiela said.  
  
"There is no way I can win this is there?" Angel said quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine I'm going in the kitchen then. Call me if you need me." Angel said and left the office.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow was watching the sleeping vampire thinking about what Cordiela had said last night. Could she really do it? Start something with Spike. What if Cordiela was wrong about Spike liking her too, she couldn't stand the embarrassment of him pushing her away. If he didn't feel that way she could always say she was just seeing if she could handle letting a man touch her, and she knew he wasn't interested so she felt safe with him.  
  
Spike could feel her watching him; she had been staring at him for a long time now. He considered opening his eyes and asking what she wanted but figured that would only scare her away. He decided to just keep pretending to sleep and see what she was going to do.  
  
Willow let her eyes move down along his body, he had the sheet pulled up over his waist but his chest was bare. It wasn't the first time she had seen his bare chest, after all she had been at his apartment sleeping next to him for weeks, but today she had this urge to touch him. She moved her eyes back up to his lips, thanks to Cordy; she couldn't get the idea of lowering her head and kissing him out of her mind.  
  
Spike felt her hand settle on his chest, he felt the warmth searing his skin; it took all the control he had in him to stay still while she moved her hand over his chest, running down to his stomach stopping when she reached the edge of the sheet covering his waist. He could feel her breath on his face as she moved her face over his. Then he felt her lips touch his gently moving against his mouth. He remained still, wanting to pull her against him and deepen the kiss, but knowing she would bolt as soon as he did.  
  
Willow let her hands move along his chest and stomach slowly feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch. When he didn't wake up she began to feel more confident and slowly lowered her lips to his. Moving her lips over his gently not sure if she should be doing this. When she felt his lips part slightly under hers she increased the pressure on his lips hesitantly letting her tongue run along his lips.  
  
Spike let out a low moan when her tongue touched his lips, opening his mouth further under her touch, when he felt her tongue move inside his mouth his arms came up around her, pulling her closer. He moved his tongue against hers teasing her pulling her tongue further into his mouth. He heard her moan against his mouth as he gently rolled them over so he was leaning over her without breaking the kiss.  
  
Willow felt his arms come around her and knew he was awake. He was kissing her back, Cordiela was right, he did want her too. She felt him rolling them over as he kissed her, when she opened her eyes she saw him leaning over her she felt her body started shaking, she turned her head away from him as her hands pushed at his chest.  
  
"Up. Move please." Willow said feeling the panic rising in her chest.  
  
Spike pulled away from her and let her get off the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked not sure what had frightened her.  
  
"Nothing, I mean I don't know." Willow said her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Pet. I thought, well you were touching me then kissing and I…" Spike began reaching for Willow.  
  
"I know, I mean I did want… I thought we…" Willow said moving away from his grasp.  
  
"Okay. Maybe I moved faster than you were ready for." Spike said quietly.  
  
"But you weren't I mean you were kissing me and…" Willow said turning to look at the worried vampire.  
  
"I know Luv, but at first you were in control and then I…" Spike said his voice trailing off. "Why did you? I mean up until now you gave no sign that you…"  
  
"Oh god I was right you don't want to… I'm so sorry Spike. Cordy said you were and I should start…" Willow said looking truly horrified.  
  
"No I didn't say I didn't want… I was saying I didn't think you. The cheerleader told you to start what?" Spike asked.  
  
"I told her that you wouldn't start anything that I had to start… And she said I should." Willow said.  
  
"Understand something right now Red. I want you but I can wait. Don't let the princess or anyone else convince you to start something if you're not ready okay?" Spike said gently taking her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him.  
  
"What if I'm never ready?"  
  
"You will be." Spike said moving off the bed and heading for the bathroom, "And Red remember I'm more than willing to let you keep trying until you are ready."  
  
Willow looked at the closed bathroom door and groaned, she really thought she could do this. It was Spike she trusted him, he wouldn't hurt her, who was she kidding she couldn't stand letting Xander hug her and she wasn't interested in him at all. She turned and buried her head in the pillow behind her, thinking about what had happened. She smiled slightly into the pillow, he said he wanted her, and she had liked the kiss until…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well." Cordiela said impatiently.  
  
Willow had come down the stairs smiling and had been in the office for over an hour and still hadn't said a word. Cordiela knew something had happened; Spike had come down just before Willow and had been almost pleasant before going into the kitchen. She didn't like when people didn't tell her what was going on.  
  
"Well what?" Willow asked glancing up from the computer screen.  
  
"Did you start something? I know you did, you both came down grinning this morning." Cordiela asked.  
  
"Nothing happened." Willow said nervously.  
  
"Spill it Willow." Cordiela said watching her friend.  
  
"I-I kissed him." Willow said quietly.  
  
"And…"  
  
"I freaked." Willow said her face reddening.  
  
"Oh, Will." Cordiela said moving closer to Willow.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea." Angel said from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up." Cordiela said without looking back.  
  
"You shouldn't have encouraged…" Angel said.  
  
"You heard the Princess, shut up Peaches." Spike said walking up behind the darker vampire.  
  
"Don't call me… Oh you were on my side weren't you?" Cordiela said.  
  
"I'm on your side that his opinion isn't necessary. I don't think you should push her though." Spike said.  
  
"I didn't push her." Cordiela said.  
  
"Hello, I'm right here." Willow said standing up, "For the record Cordiela didn't encourage me to do anything I didn't want to do, nor did she push me into something I didn't think I was ready for, and I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."  
  
"Sorry." The three friends said in unison.  
  
"Great can you all leave now so I can work." Willow said.  
  
Angel, Cordiela, and Spike all moved out of the office leaving Willow alone to work.  
  
  
  
Part 13  
  
  
  
"Spike get your skinny ass down here now."  
  
Spike rolled over on the bed at the sound of the very angry voice coming from down stairs. Angel and Gunn had kept him out patrolling late last night. He had heard Willow leave the room hours before being careful not to wake him so he could sleep in. Now the Poof was yelling at him for god knows what. He wasn't angry last night when Spike had went to bed, and he hadn't seen him all day so Spike couldn't imagine what he had done to piss him off this time.  
  
"Spike, if you don't come down here I swear I will come up there and stake you myself." The angry voice shouted again.  
  
Spike pulled off his covers and grabbed his jeans. Whatever the problem was he better get down there because Angel didn't sound like he was kidding about staking him. Spike walked out of the door zipping his jeans as he walked.  
  
"Spike…" Angel shouted again.  
  
"Quit shouting. What the bloody hell is so important to wake me up this early?" Spike said coming down the stairs.  
  
"It's not early it's the middle of the afternoon. What exactly did you tell Buffy about where you were taking Willow?" Angel asked as Spike moved past him to the couch in the lobby.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked putting his feet on the table in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, you know, little blonde also goes by Slayer. Capable of turning us both into little piles of dust." Angel asked moving in front of the younger vampire.  
  
"Well, I don't believe I told her anything, why?" Spike asked picking up a magazine.  
  
"Nothing." Angel said grabbing the magazine, "You didn't tell her you were bringing her here?"  
  
Spike regarded Angel for a minute, he was really angry. "No, why?"  
  
"There was a call from her on the answering machine when I came down a few minutes ago. She's been calling your apartment for days. She went over there this morning, couldn't find you or Willow. She thinks you kidnapped or killed her best friend." Angel said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Spike said.  
  
"Oh. That's all you can say?" Angel said still angry. "She wants to track you down and kill you. I can't believe you didn't tell her you were leaving."  
  
"It slipped my mind. It's not like she was around all that often since Willow's been at my place." Spike said, "I'll call her now and explain."  
  
"Right because she would believe you." Angel said, "Willow's going to have to call."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cordiela and Willow were walking through the mall, followed closely be Gunn. Cordiela had wanted him to drive them, and then decided he should probably follow them. She said it was in case she had a vision or anyone bothered Willow, but he firmly believed it was because she wanted someone to carry bags for her. He had been following behind them for a couple hours now, listening to them discuss high school and the various demon experiences they'd each had since Cordiela left Sunnydale. They were now moving on to discussing Spike. Or rather what exactly Willow should do to get over her fear.  
  
"I can't believe you kissed him." Cordiela said as they entered yet another store.  
  
"I can't either." Willow said, "I never thought I would have the guts to do something like that. Then I ruined it."  
  
Cordiela watched her friend's face sadden at the thought of what had happened two days before. She knew Willow needed to get over her fear and that Spike wouldn't hurt her. She just couldn't think of a way to help her deal with this.  
  
"You didn't ruin it." Cordiela said, "Okay well maybe you ruined that moment but that doesn't mean it's over."  
  
"Yes it is." Willow said quietly, "After what happened I can't ever…"  
  
"Any one want my opinion?" Gunn asked moving closer to the two women.  
  
"No." Cordiela said.  
  
"I do." Willow said to her friend, "Hell I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Don't force it." Gunn said, "I don't think you panicked because he kissed you."  
  
"You don't?" Willow said skeptically.  
  
"No, you panicked when you thought it would go beyond that." Gunn said. "You don't panic when he touches you right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"But the only time he touches you really, is protectively or to comfort you when you're frightened." Gunn said, "Instead of jumping right into kissing, why don't you start with touching."  
  
Cordiela raised her eyebrows as she looked back at Gunn.  
  
"Not that kind of touching." Gunn said at her look, "I mean like dancing, holding hands when he's not protecting her from someone else, that kind of thing."  
  
"Well…" Willow said quietly.  
  
Cordiela's mind was racing, Gunn had a point, Willow and Spike needed to get used to each other in a couply way. A plan was forming in her mind when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello." She said grabbing the phone from her purse.  
  
"Oh my god, what an idiot." She said after listening for a minute.  
  
"Okay, I'll have her call right away." Cordiela said after another moment, "Bye."  
  
"You have to call Buffy or Giles. Anyway someone in Sunnydale." Cordiela said handing Willow the phone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Spike didn't bother telling them he was bringing you here. A very angry Buffy left a message for Angel today that Spike kidnapped you." Cordiela said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Willow said dialing the phone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Spike can I talk to you a minute?" Cordiela said gesturing toward the office.  
  
"Nothing I would like more." Spike said following her into the office.  
  
"I have a plan." Cordiela said closing the door behind the vampire.  
  
"A plan for what?" Spike said, "Owning all the latest nail polish colors."  
  
"Okay I'm trying to help you, but if you don't want Willow…"  
  
"Sorry, a plan?" Spike said his interest perking up a bit now.  
  
"Yeah. Actually Gunn gave me the idea. He said Willow moved to fast. That she should start slower." Cordiela explained. "Anyway, a date, take her on a date."  
  
"Dating." Spike said confused, "I'm 126 years old I don't date."  
  
"Yes, but Willow is twenty, she does." Cordiela responded.  
  
"What kind of date?" Spike said considering the possibility that the girl could be right.  
  
"I don't know something simple dinner and dancing or a movie." Cordiela suggested.  
  
"I'll think about it." Spike said.  
  
  
  
Part 14  
  
Willow sat on Cordiela's couch trying to figure out how she let her self be talked into this, or how Cordy had managed to talk Spike into it. A date with Spike seemed so weird. That thought made her laugh, living with Spike and sleeping next to him for the last month she didn't find weird but a date she did.  
  
Six o'clock. Spike would be here to pick her up in an hour. She really needed to get ready; problem was she didn't know what for. Cordiela and Gunn had made all the plans and refused to tell her anything. Spike knew some of it, but only because they needed his credit card. She thought Angel must know something, but he wasn't talking. Every time the subject came up he just shook his head and walked away.  
  
Willow walked into the bedroom and saw that Cordiela had left clothes for her to wear. She had definitely thought of everything. She left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike jumped when he heard the knock on his door. When he turned he saw Angel coming through the door.  
  
"Why the hell am I doing this?" Spike asked the older vampire.  
  
"Love."  
  
"Love, you think I'm in love with her?" Spike asked having not fully admitted it to himself yet.  
  
"Spike you are one of the most impatient people I have ever known. Yet you have patiently taken care of and protected a girl who a few years ago you were trying to kill." Angel said quietly.  
  
"I'm not that impatient."  
  
Angel smiled slightly and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Okay maybe I am. Still doesn't explain why at my age I'm going on a date." Spike said.  
  
"You want to help her. Cordy says this will help her." Angel said simply watching the younger vampire finish getting ready.  
  
"I wish I knew what she planned." Spike complained.  
  
"I thought you made her tell you."  
  
"No all she would tell me was she needed my credit card to make limo reservations." Spike answered, "Do you know?"  
  
"Sorry." Angel shrugged.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Willow asked after they were both seated in the limousine.  
  
"Sorry Pet. I'd love to except I don't know." Spike replied.  
  
Willow sighed and leaned back in the seat across from Spike closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
"I don't see the point in this." She said finally, "Not that I don't want to go out with you because… It's just I'm fine with you, it's everyone else that frightens me."  
  
"Theory is you're fine with me as a protector but not as a man." Spike said, "At least that's the way I understand it."  
  
"Okay." Willow said.  
  
Spike looked around finding a bottle of champagne and two glasses, poured one for him and offered one to Willow. He sat quietly watching the nervous girl wondering again how he had been talked into this, and where they were going. His mind also wandered to whether or not this was something Willow really wanted or if it was something her friends had pushed her into.  
  
Willow watched the vampire across from her with her eyes half closed not wanting him to know she was watching. None of this felt real to her. Spike seemed so calm, and she was so nervous part of her wondering if he was calm because he didn't care about this date like she did. If this was just something he was doing to get her better and back to her friends.  
  
Both were startled out of their private thoughts by the door being opened. Spike stepped out and leaned in to help Willow out. As she stepped out she looked around her they were at the ocean. She could see a ship at the dock in front of them.  
  
"Is this where?" Willow asked staring at the ship.  
  
"Appears that way." Spike said taking her hand and leading her towards the ship.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"They're where?" Angel moved the phone from his ear as the voice on the other end shouted at him.  
  
"On a date Buffy."  
  
"You let them go on a date alone." Buffy said still not fully believing what she was hearing.  
  
"They're a little old for chaperones. And it's not like they asked me first." Angel replied calmly.  
  
"Who's brilliant idea was this anyway?"  
  
"Cordiela's." Angel answered.  
  
"God I should have known." Buffy said.  
  
"They will be fine." Angel said. "Spike cares about her Buffy."  
  
"He's a killer." Buffy said.  
  
"Not anymore Buffy. He's been harmless, well a little obnoxious but that's to be expected." Angel said. "Now do you want Willow to call you when she gets back or not?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy said.  
  
"Bye Buffy." Angel said before hanging up the phone.  
  
He understood Buffy's fears about this, he wasn't sure he was happy about it either but he didn't believe Willow was in danger.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike had to admit he was impressed, the cheerleader had great taste, and she had booked them on a dinner cruise. He had set his menu aside and watched as Willow read the items on the menu trying to make a decision.  
  
"It's not that hard Luv." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes it is. Everything on here looks so wonderful." Willow said.  
  
"Just pick something that appeals to you."  
  
"What appeals to you?" Willow asked still eying the menu.  
  
"Nothing on that menu." Spike said watching Willow closely.  
  
"Oh, you don't eat food, and blood not exactly…" Willow said.  
  
"Not talking about blood either Luv." Spike said smiling.  
  
"Oh…" Willow said blushing.  
  
"The waiter is coming this way, you better decide what you want." Spike said reaching across the table and taking her hand.  
  
"Right." Willow said closing her menu, "I decided."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you think this date thing was a bad idea?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Of course not. What could go wrong?" Cordiela responded.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. She could freak again on a boat with no place to go but the ocean." Gunn suggested. "Or Spike could decide that the other passengers sound better than anything on the menu."  
  
"That's ridiculous, besides this was your idea."  
  
"My idea? I said they were moving to fast, start with holding hands and regular touching instead of kissing." Gunn said. "And next thing I know I'm helping you plan a date for them."  
  
"See your fault." Cordiela said, "Bye Gunn."  
  
Gunn sat looking at the phone in his hand for a minute sure he would never understand Cordiela's logic process.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wanna dance?" Spike said moving to stand next to Willow's chair.  
  
"D-dance?" Willow said hesitantly.  
  
"Purpose of this date is for you to get used to touching. Us sitting across from each other all night isn't going to do it." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, right." Willow said standing up. I knew he was only doing this to get me on my own again. she thought as she took his hand.  
  
Spike put his arms around her pulling her toward him as they walked on the dance floor. He felt her immediately stiffen at his touch.  
  
"Relax Pet." Spike whispered, "It's only dancing."  
  
Willow nodded and tried to relax. She moved her arms around Spike's neck as they moved to the music. She sighed quietly willing her self to relax. Everything had been going so well, now she was tense again, she wanted to dance with him, so why was she acting this way. Her mind kept going to the thought that he didn't want to be here with her. As the next song started to play she heard Spike whispering in her ear.  
  
"What's wrong? You know I won't hurt you."  
  
"I don't know. I can't help it." Willow answered.  
  
"What are you thinking then?"  
  
"Nothing." Willow said then looking up at the vampire, "No I'm thinking you are just here doing this to get me able to be alone, so you can leave."  
  
Spike stopped moving pulling his body away from hers so he could look at her. Reaching for her face he turned her head so she was looking at him.  
  
"Is that what you think?" He said angrily, "That I want to leave."  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
Spike let go of her face and grabbed her hand pulling her off the dance floor. He pulled her out to the deck and found a secluded spot where they could talk before turning to face her again.  
  
"How can you think that?" Spike said.  
  
"Well, I mean, you just seem so anxious for me to adjust." Willow said nervously.  
  
"Because I don't like to see you afraid of your own shadow."  
  
"But if I'm not afraid then you'll be free to leave." Willow said tears in her eyes.  
  
"I've been free to leave anytime I wanted. I don't have a soul remember, that means I don't feel guilty like Angel. I don't have that driving need to save people." Spike said.  
  
"So why did you help me? Why did you stay?"  
  
"You really don't get it do you?" Spike said watching her closely. He still found it hard to believe that she really didn't see that she could be loved and wanted for herself.  
  
"Get what?" Willow said her anger starting to surface from beneath the tears, "That people feel like they have to take care of me, that no one really wants me."  
  
"No one wants…" Spike's voice trailed off as he reached for her.  
  
Before Willow could react Spike pulled her against him, and lowered his mouth to her's kissing her roughly. He felt her gasp against his mouth before opening her mouth under his, letting his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer against him, as he felt her arms move around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers.  
  
Willow moved her hands into his hair pulling his mouth closer to hers, as she felt his tongue moving in her mouth tasting her. She moaned against him as she felt his hands move to her hips pulling her against him. He lifted his mouth from hers, looking in her eyes for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Do you still think I'm only here to get rid of you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Uh, well…" Willow said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Does it feel like I want to get rid of you?" Spike said pulling her closer.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Willow said stiffening slightly until she felt Spike's grip on her relax.  
  
"Relax Willow. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have done that." He said releasing her.  
  
"But I didn't panic. Not really. You kissed me and I didn't get scared and run away." Willow said smiling.  
  
"True." Spike said pulling her too him again, "Gives us something to work on anyway."  
  
"Yeah, it does." She said pulling his head down to hers again.  
  
  
  
Part 15  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry. I told you that already." Willow said into the phone. "I just didn't think about it."  
  
Willow leaned back on the couch and listened to her friend for a minute. She was tired of listening to Buffy tell her how dangerous Spike was and how she shouldn't be in L.A. with him.  
  
"Look Buffy I gotta go." Willow said interrupting, "I've got to get ready to go out."  
  
"Another date with him?" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Spike is bored and says he needs some violence so he's patrolling tonight with Gunn and Wesley. I'm going to some club with Angel and Cordy." Willow said.  
  
"Oh, then I guess that's fine." Buffy responded sounding relieved.  
  
"Fine…" Willow started, "You know what, whatever. I gotta go." Willow said hanging up the phone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike stalked through the streets of L.A. with Wesley and Gunn following close behind. The night had been very quiet which just seemed to make the vampire angrier.  
  
"I thought we left the broody vampire home?" Gunn said turning toward Wesley.  
  
"I do not brood." Spike said turning around.  
  
"So what's this then? You haven't said two words since we left the hotel." Gunn replied.  
  
"Just don't feel like talking."  
  
"Perhaps if you…" Wesley began.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk I want to kill something." Spike interrupted as he starting walking again.  
  
"It's not us he needs to talk to anyway Wes. He needs to talk to Willow." Gunn said following behind again as they headed toward the park.  
  
"Willow?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Yeah. He needs to tell her…"  
  
"Tell her what? That I love her." Spike said facing the men again, "That would be just great. She doesn't love me. She can't I'm a vampire, a monster."  
  
"It's been two weeks since you're date. You two have been all over each other, she's obviously past the vampire thing." Gunn said.  
  
"Want and love are not the same thing." Spike replied, "Anyway you think Buffy would deal well with this, she's pissed over us being friends."  
  
"I think given time Buffy would…" Wesley began and stopped when he saw the scene Gunn was watching across the street. He knew the conversation would have to wait as they headed across the street.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Why am I hear again Cordiela?" Angel asked shouting over the noise in the crowded bar.  
  
"Because you want me to be happy?"  
  
Angel smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're here because Willow needs to get out and be around people again. Spike is too protective, I know its sweet and all, but no one in their right mind would get near her with him around. On the other hand until we're sure she won't panic if someone approaches her I can't take her out alone now can I?" Cordiela repeated for the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
"I thought we wanted Willow and Spike together?" Angel asked.  
  
"We do. But eventually she will have to allow other people to touch her." Cordiela said.  
  
Angel nodded and watched the hall he had seen Willow go down looking for the restroom several minutes before. Just as he saw her appear near the bar a man approached the table.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
"Sure" Cordiela said rising from her seat. "Angel try and get her to dance 'Kay."  
  
"I don't…" Angel cut off his sentence realizing she had already left the table.  
  
He focused his attention back on the red head making her way back to the table. Angel started to get up when he saw a man approach Willow. He watched as the man reached for Willow's arm, and she stiffened at the touch. Angel started to move toward them when he saw Willow pull her arm away and say something to the man that Angel couldn't hear then walk away. He sat back down and waited for the girl to get back to the table.  
  
"I did it." Willow said when she saw Angel at the table.  
  
"I saw."  
  
"That man touched me, a stranger and I didn't panic, I just talked to him and walked away." Willow said excited by her progress.  
  
"That is so great Willow. You really have come a long way. You're comfortable with us and now you're adjusting to strangers again." Angel said encouragingly.  
  
"Let's dance." Willow said standing up.  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"C'mon I need to celebrate." Willow interrupted grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike followed Gunn and Wesley into the dark club, still not sure he should have let them talk him into this. Coming here to get Willow and telling her how he feels. What if they're wrong, what if she doesn't love him, then what? Gunn quickly spotted Cordiela sitting at a table and headed toward her, with the other two following.  
  
As Spike walked toward the table his eyes were scanning the crowded club looking for the familiar red hair. His body tensed and he stopped walking causing Wesley to run into him, when he spotted her on the dance floor with Angel. Her head leaning on his chest as they danced to the song playing in the background, before anyone realized what he was watching he turned and fled the bar.  
  
As Spike ran out the door, Wesley saw what the blonde vampire had been watching. He hurried over to the table and told Cordiela and Gunn. Cordiela went to the dance floor to get her friends. She quickly explained what happened as the group left the bar in search of the other vampire.  
  
  
  
Part 16  
  
The group rounded the corner into an alley before anyone spoke.  
  
"Angel you know him better than anyone else, where would he have gone?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I don't know this Spike. I know the Spike that was in Sunnydale with Dru but he's changed." Angel said, "And you don't want to know what the old Spike would be doing right now." He added quietly.  
  
"We've got to find him. Now." Willow said, "This all my fault."  
  
"No it's not Will. Spike over-reacted but we'll find him." Cordiela said hugging her friend.  
  
"We need to Split up." Gunn said, "We'll find him faster that way. Girls why don't you head back to the hotel incase he goes there. And we'll take the streets."  
  
The group separated, Cordiela and Willow taking Angel's car and heading to the hotel, while Gunn and Wesley went one way and Angel went the other to search for the missing vampire.  
  
Spike watched the scene across the street. He was sitting in the bar across from the club. He couldn't believe this had happened. He let them talk him into believing Willow could really love him. At least he had found out the truth before he made a complete fool of himself. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Eventually he was going to have to face them again. She was dancing with him he thought. As he watched them talking in the alley he realized they were going to search for him. He decided to go back to the hotel and get his stuff while they were out searching, that way he wouldn't have to face them. He finished his drink and headed out the door quickly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Willow and Cordiela were sitting in the office waiting to hear from the men when they heard the front doors open. Cordiela looked through the small window and smiled as she saw the blonde vampire heading for the stairs grumbling to himself. Willow started to move to the door to go after Spike when Cordiela grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait for a minute Willow." Cordiela said. "If you go out there now he's going to run."  
  
"What do you suggest then." Willow said quietly knowing the other girl was right.  
  
"Give him time to get upstairs where he can't get away until he listens to you." Cordiela said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike went into the bedroom he had been sharing with Willow since there arrival, grabbing a suitcase from the closet and throwing it on the bed. He quickly went back to the closet grabbing his clothes and tossing them into the suitcase. His mind kept wandering back to the club, and the thought that Willow didn't love him. In his distraction he didn't hear the door open and close again behind him.  
  
"Spike." Willow said quietly her eyes going from the vampire to the suitcase.  
  
"I'll be gone in a minute." Spike said grabbing more clothes from the dresser.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why should I stay?" He responded.  
  
"So that's it then." Willow said angrily. "Just assume that you saw what you thought you saw, and don't even bother letting me explain."  
  
"I know what I saw." He said quietly.  
  
"Great, so tell me. Because obviously I don't." Willow said sitting on the bed.  
  
"You and Angel were…" Spike turned his back to her.  
  
"Dancing Spike. We were dancing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what?" Willow said.  
  
"I went there to tell you… Bloody hell, forget it."  
  
"No I don't want to forget it. I want to know why you got this angry, angry enough to leave without saying good-bye because of a dance."  
  
"You were dancing with Angel." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah I was, would it have been better if it had been a stranger." Willow said becoming confused.  
  
"Yes, No. Damnit I don't know." Spike said sitting down on the bed.  
  
Willow turned facing Spike, waiting for him to look at her before she spoke again.  
  
"When we go back home, odds are I will dance with Xander, or Riley. Are you going to react this way then too?" Willow asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm not going back with you. You don't need me now." Spike said quietly looking away from her.  
  
"Spike, dancing with Angel was nothing, I wanted to dance he was there, it has nothing to do with you." Willow said moving closer to the vampire. "If I dance with Xander or Riley, it's just a dance. It doesn't mean I don't love you or they don't love Anya and Buffy."  
  
Spike looked up and stared at the red head for a minute, not sure he heard what he thought he heard. He reached out and turned her head toward his before speaking.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Xander and Riley love Anya and Buffy?" Willow replied.  
  
"Before that. Did you say you loved me?" Spike asked hesitantly.  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess I did." Willow said quietly turning away, "Sorry, just wasn't…"  
  
"No, don't be sorry, Willow I love you too." Spike said, "That's why we were at that club tonight, for me to tell you…"  
  
Spike was cut off by Angel's voice calling Willow in the lobby.  
  
"Damn." Spike said under his breath.  
  
"We need to go down, they've been out looking for you." Willow said.  
  
"Let's go then. But later we talk." Spike said standing up next to Willow.  
  
  
  
Part 17  
  
"Ready for this Luv." Spike said turning to face Willow.  
  
Willow sighed and looked at the Magic Shop in front of them. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer. They had hidden in L.A. for too long. She needed to be here in Sunnydale, her friends needed to understand that Spike was a part of her life and they couldn't stop that. She had talked to both Xander and Buffy several times while in L.A. and they weren't exactly being supportive but maybe if she was here they would adjust better. It also helped that Angel told them they were welcome to come back if it didn't work out back here.  
  
"Yeah." Willow responded.  
  
"It's not going to be easy." Spike said taking her hand.  
  
"When is it ever?" She smiled and leaned to kiss the vampire quickly before getting out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy had gathered everyone at the Magic Shop to wait for Willow's arrival. She had called from L.A. to say they were coming home and needed to talk to all of them.  
  
"I don't see why we all have to be here." Anya said annoyed.  
  
"Willow said she needed to talk to all of us." Buffy said.  
  
"Hopefully its to tell us she came to her senses and dumped Dead boy jr." Xander said stifling a yawn.  
  
"This exactly the kind of comments we can't have." Giles said looking at Xander then at Buffy. "Willow has been through a lot, she needs our support no matter what her decision regarding Spike. I've talked with both Angel and Wesley they both say that Spike very much loves Willow."  
  
"He's dangerous Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"We all know Spike well enough to know that when he wants something he stops at nothing until he gets it." Giles said. "We also know that he will protect something or someone he cares about at all costs. I also think Willow is a smart girl. She knows all about Spike's past if she feels he's changed we should give him a chance."  
  
"Thank you Giles." Willow said from the doorway.  
  
"Will." Buffy and Xander said in unison, both moving to hug their friend. Xander hesitated when he reached her afraid of her reaction.  
  
"It's okay Xander." Willow said reaching for her friend.  
  
"Great, I'm tired can you tell us what ever it is that you wanted to so we can go home." Anya said from the table.  
  
"Okay." Willow said following her friends to the table.  
  
"Yeah Will what are we here for?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to all of you because I want you to know that I love Spike," Willow said reaching behind her and pulling Spike next to her, " And Spike loves me."  
  
"Willow he's a…" Xander began.  
  
"Not anymore." Spike said angrily. "I haven't killed anyone in well over a year. Nor do I plan to. I do love Willow, we are going to be together. She wants all of you to be a part of her life, so I guess the question is can you deal with me or not?"  
  
"Will?" Buffy said looking at her friend.  
  
"He's right. If you guys can't deal, we can go back to L.A. and work with Angel." Willow said.  
  
"What about school?" Xander asked.  
  
"They have colleges in L.A." Willow responded.  
  
"Well I say we give him a chance." Anya said moving to stand by Willow and Spike.  
  
"Anya!" Buffy and Xander both said in shock.  
  
"What?" Anya said, "You all gave Angel a second chance. You gave me a chance, I mean I could get my powers back. Spike has helped us, Willow trusts him, so does Angel and Giles thinks we should give him a chance. Besides if he shows any signs of returning to what he was before Buffy can always stake him right?"  
  
Buffy and Xander sat quietly for a minute looking at each other, obviously outnumbered and Anya was right Buffy could always stake him if necessary.  
  
"Well?" Willow said hopefully.  
  
"All right, Will. I'll try." Buffy said hugging her friend then looking toward Spike, "If you hurt her…"  
  
"You'll stake me. Wouldn't expect anything less." Spike responded.  
  
"Me too." Xander said hugging Willow.  
  
"Can we all go home now?" Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think we should." Willow said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
The end. 


End file.
